WhatsApp
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Natsu: Hey Naruto. Naruto: Que pasa? Natsu: Cuando te aludo te sonrojas 7u7 Naruto: Me da vergüenza. Natsu: No seas timido 7u7 Naruto: No es eso, es solo que no quiero que me vean contigo (? Dejen sus pedidos y yo les dare conversaciones suculentas. Detalles en el cap 1. Rated: T por conversaciones obscenas(?
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ He decidido hacer conversaciones en WhatsApp entre parejas de Fairy Tail, incluido Naruto. Puede ser cualquiera, por mas crack que sea. Los chats serán a pedido y dedicados a quien lo pidió, o si nadie lo hace elegiré yo.

Las conversaciones no tendrán relación entre si, así que no seguirán una historia. En ocasiones habrán grupos con varios personajes hablando sobre un tema al azar, fuera del contexto de las parejas. No hay límites de pedidos por persona y pueden ser parejas hetero, yaoi o yuri; personaje x personaje, all x personaje, o tríos. Ninguno de los apartados tiene relación con el siguiente o el anterior, son totalmente independientes entre sí (a menos que yo aclare que tendrá una segunda parte o algo así).

Sobre los pedidos, pueden mandarme un mensaje o simplemente dejarlos en los comentarios.

Creo que es todo, a la próxima subiré el primero.


	2. AllxNaruto

**Sé que será repetitivo, pero algo debo hacer para la primera conversación. Que mejor forma de comenzar que con relleno?**

 **Dedicado Gratsunaru8027.**

 **Whatsapp #1**

 **[AllxNaruto]**

 _Gray ha creado el grupo._

 _Gray ha agregado a Naruto.  
Gray ha agregado a Natsu.  
Gray ha agregado a Erza.  
Gray ha agregado a Lucy._

 **Natsu:** Khe ez esto?

 **Gray:** Es un grupo, estúpido.

 **Gray:** Y escribe bien, ya estas grandecito para seguir escribiendo como retrasado.

 **Natsu:** KHE ME DICHISTE BASTADO?!

 **Gray:** Lo que eres, en serio no puedo creer que sigas igual de estúpido que cuando eras un mocoso. ¿Las enseñanzas de Erza fueron en vano? Debería decirle que te de unas clases extras.

 **Natsu:** NHO TE ATREBAZ PREVETIDO!

 **Gray:** TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER!

 **Natsu:** SI LO HAGO!

 **Gray:** JAJAJAJA! Tú no mandas ni a Happy, hasta él te domina.

 **Natsu:** YO NO SOI DOMINADO!

 **Gray:** Si, si lo eres.

 **Natsu:** NO!

 **Gray:** Que si :v

 **Natsu:** QUE NO! Kiereh pelea ermano?!

 **Gray:** Mis ojos por dios, te falto la H.

 **Natsu:** Peleah*

 **Gray:** …

 **Naruto:** ¿Estoy viendo bien? ¿En lugar de trabajar andan con sus homosexualidades de nuevo?

 **Natsu:** YO Narto ^^

 **Gray:** Las palabras son entendibles. Pero en serio, también nombres?

 **Gray:** Hola Naruto. :D

 **Erza:** Hola Naruto-chan.

 **Erza:** Natsu y Gray dejen de pelear en este instante, me llevan el teléfono con Spam.

 **Lucy:** Hola :D

 **Natsu:** Lo ciento Elsa! Esa maldita Elsa de hielo comenzó.

 **Erza:** Que me has dicho, Natsu Dragneel?

 **Natsu:** LO CIENTO!

 **Lucy:** Salude y nadie me hablo ;n;

 **Naruto:** Yo le hablare Lucy-san ^^

 **Lucy:** Naruto-kun ...❤...

 **Gray:** Que feo truco para atraer la atención de Naruto, Lucy.

 **Lucy:** ¿Eh?

 **Natsu:** No ez jussto luzy! Io tamben kiero la atension de Narto :'v

 **Erza:** Solo por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con ese par. Lucy acordamos que lo compartiríamos.

 **Naruto:** Sabía que era mala idea prestarle mi teléfono a Gray. Siempre me agrega a estos estúpidos grupos.

 **Natsu:** Noh kieres habalr con nosotrs Narto? ;n;

 **Naruto:** No.

 **Naruto:** En todo caso. Gray, ¿Para que créate el grupo?

 **Gray:** Estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos.

 _Naruto salió del grupo._

 **Erza:** Parece que pensaste mal.

 _Gray ha agrego a Naruto._

 **Gray:** No salgas o esta noche no duermes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** ¿KHE?!

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué le haces a Naruto-kun cuando no estamos Gray? (⊙_ )

 **Erza:** Gray :)

 **Gray:** Ahora que tengo su atención, ¿Quién presta su casa para el sábado?

 **Erza:** En Fairy Hills no se permiten chicos.

 **Erza:** Pero, por supuesto puedo hacer arreglos para que Naruto-chan pase sin problemas.

 **Natsu:** i Frey y io?

 **Gray:** En serio… hasta mi nombre? No es difícil.

 **Gray:** Eso no es justo Erza. Además sabes que sin mi permiso Naruto no va a ningún lado :)

 **Erza:** Y sabes que sin mí no puedes vivir.

 **Gray:** Te corrijo. No puedo vivir sin Naruto*

 **Naruto:** Hoy todos están más pegajosos que de costumbre. Debería ponerlos en su lugar :)

 **Gray:** Quiero que me castigues ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Ah no, recordé que eres el pasivo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Pasivo?

 **Naruto:** ¿ME LLAMASTE PASIVO?

 **Lucy:** Y seguimos sin arreglar nada.

 **Lucy:** De una vez digo que en mi casa no se puede. Está en reparación.

 **Natsu:** ¿Teh pazo ago Lucy?

 **Lucy:** Es gracioso que lo digas Natsu :) porque fue por una de tus estúpidas peleas con Gray que mi casa está en reparación. Ustedes dos deben pagarme TODA mi renta por los próximos tres años :)

 **Naruto:** Lucy-san lo siento por ellos dos ;n; Por favor no es culpa de Gray, déjele a Natsu pagar todo.

 **Natsu:** PORKE IO?!

 **Naruto:** Por favor Natsu-san.

 **Natsu:** …

 **Naruto:** Por favor, por mí?

 **Natsu:** Etsa byen…

 **Erza:** Aun no arreglar para ir y ni tenemos casa.

 **Erza:** Natsu presta la tuya.

 **Lucy:** Pero que mal pensable se oyó eso…

 **Gray:** Eso Natsu, presta la tuya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** Ah…

 **Natsu:** Penzava invitaloz, pero ia no.

 **Erza:** No seas malo Natsu :)

 **Lucy:** Por favor Natsu (ಥ_ಥ)

 **Naruto:** La de Gray es suficientemente grande para todos.

 **Natsu:** …

 **Erza:** …

 **Lucy:** …

 **Gray:** …

 **Erza:** Mente sana…

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Erza:** Está decidido. Este sábado en la noche en casa de Gray. Naruto espero felizmente que estés ahí. Te mostrare mi espada especial ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué pones esa carita?

 **Natsu:** Noz Dibertirremos con mi Fragon de Fuego Narto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú también? Y escribe bien por favor. Causas Cáncer en el cáncer.

 **Lucy:** No sé solo usar mi látigo con los enemigos Naruto-kun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** Eh… que bueno (?

 **Gray:** Y solo espera cuando todos se vayan Naruto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** Basta, me están dando miedo…

 **Natsu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Erza:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Lucy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** …

 **Naruto:** …Aiuda.

 **…**

 **Naruto:** Hijos de playa! ¡Vengan a desatarme!

 **Natsu:** Zhi lo pidez com ezos modalles etonsez noh ):v

 **Lucy:** Gray ya debió haber llegado a la suma, ¿No puedes verlo, Naruto-kun?

 **Naruto:** No.

 **Naruto:** Cuando dijeron que nos divertiríamos no pensé que jugaríamos verdad o reto. Ustedes tenían todo planeado, ¿verdad?

 **Naruto:** Primero me emborracharon, luego me desnudaron, no se porque me duelen las caderas, y de alguna forma termine amarrado en la cruz de la catedral Kardia.

 **Lucy:** Pero no divertimos, debes admitir eso. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Ya casi llego a la cima, espera un poco más Naruto.

 **Erza:** es increíble que esto pase cada vez que nos reunimos todos.


	3. Grupo

**Whatsapp #2**

 **[Nalu y Gruvia leve mención de Gratsuvia]**

 _Lucy ha creado el grupo._

 _Lucy ha agregado a Naruto.  
Lucy ha agregado a Natsu.  
Lucy ha agregado a Erza.  
Lucy ha agregado a Gray._

 **Lucy mando una foto.** _(Inserte foto de Gray medio desnudo)_

 **Lucy:** Gray, ponte la playera por favor…

 _Natsu está escribiendo._

 **Gray:** Está bien. Después de todo, Natsu no tiene un cuerpo como el mío, y la forma en la que me miras podría causar problemas entre ustedes.

 **Natsu:** Pherdom?

 **Gray:** Te perdono, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

 _Naruto ahora es administrador.  
Naruto ha agregado a Juvia._

 **Naruto:** Vaya, parece que Lucy-san se fija en tus pectorales Tou-san. Tu que dices sobre esto Juvia-san? Deberías hacer algo.

 **Gray:** Naruto, ¿porque?

 **Juvia:** Porque mi Rival de Amor le está tomando fotos al hermoso cuerpo de Gray-sama? :)

 **Naruto:** No lo sé Juvia-san, yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú, de hecho la última vez la atrape viéndole el trasero a Tou-san, deberías hacer algo Juvia-san.

 **Erza:** No deberías jugar a dos puntas Gray.

 **Erza:** Lucy tiene a Natsu y por sobre todo TÚ tienes a Juvia. Me decepcionas Fullbuster.

 **Gray:** ¡¿Porque soy yo a quien regañan?!

 **Gray:** Además, Naruto lo ha dicho claro, Lucy es quien me estaba viendo el trasero, yo ni en cuenta que me comía con la mirada (◎_◎;)

 **Natsu:** Aci khe le etsabas mirado el trecero a la Prizesa de iehlo luzzy…

 **Natsu:** Seh khe no soi el megor nobio del Word, pero al menos yo no vistoa ortas mugerec luzzy…

 **Naruto:** Probablemente Lucy busque otros hombres porque tú eres un idiota que escribe con los pies.

 **Gray:** Lo siento Lucy, pero estoy muy feliz con Juvia y Naruto ahora mismo, no puedo corresponderte.

 **Juvia:** Juvia siente que no pudieras conseguir un mejor hombre Lucy-san. Pero los mejores ya están tomados.

 **Juvia:** Deja de ver a Gray-sama :)

 **Erza:** Ahora me siento aún más decepcionada. Lucy hay un mandamiento que dice que no desearas los bienes ajenos.

 **Lucy:** ¡¿Ahora yo soy la mala de la película?!

 **Naruto:** Me he enterado de algo.

 **Lucy:** Naruto-kun no.

 **Naruto:** Naruto-kun, sí.

 **Naruto:** Me entere por fuentes muy confiables que Lucy le ha sido infiel a sus antiguos novios. Es su negocio sacar provecho de ellos y dejarlos en la quiebra.

 **Natsu:** Nobios? Krei que io era el prinero…

 **Naruto:** Eso les dice a todos…

 **Gray:** …

 **Erza:** …

 **Juvia:** …

 **Lucy:** (;ﾟдﾟ)ｪ…

 **Gray:** Hey… cerebro de llama, ¿estás bien?

 **Erza:** Puedes desahogarte con nosotros, espera; voy a tu casa en este momento.

 _Erza salió del grupo._

 **Natsu:** Me niego a creerlo…

 **Naruto:** Natsu-san está escribiendo bien?!

 **Natsu:** Lucy, tu nunca me harías eso, ¿Verdad?

 **Natsu:** Yo confio en ti con todo mi corazón, tu no me engañarías con nadie verdad? Yo fui tu primera vez, ¿Cierto?

 **Natsu:** Eran mentira todas nuestras citas? Sé que nunca fui el más atento o el más inteligente pero lo que si soy es fiel, nunca miraba a nadie, solo a ti. Cuando estaba contigo siempre en mi corazón se encendía una llama muy especial. Diferente a la llamas de Igneel. Todos esos sentimientos eran solo un juego para ti?

 **Gray:** Pobre cosita ingenua. :v

 **Natsu:** ¿No fui yo tu primera vez?

 **Naruto:** Fuertes declaraciones.

 **Natsu:** KON USTEDEZ NO CE PUEDE! ETSAVA INCPIRADO!

 **Natsu:** Nho buelban a interrunpyerme. ヽ (｀Д´#)ﾉ

 **Naruto:** La inspiración te duro muy poco.

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san, Juvia se siente muy mal por usted.

 **Juvia:** Si desea, Natsu-san puede hacer un trio con Juvia y Gray-sama.

 **Naruto:** wowowow

 **Gray:** ¡¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa?!

 **Naruto:** Una obscena (?

 **Erza:** Juvia, que golosa (?)

 **Lucy:** JAJAJAJAJAJAKSKJA

 **Natsu:** & aoga te ries?! Khe te paza calabaza! ヽ (｀Д´#)ﾉ

 **Lucy:** Chicos ya pueden dejar de fingir.

 **Lucy:** Natsu, en ningún momento te engañe con nadie. Yo les pedí a todos que fingieran. Quería darte una lección. Mira te amo y todo eso, pero no puedo soportar que escribas como un niño retrasado cuando perfectamente puedes escribir como un adulto. Así que si esta lección no fue suficiente para hacerte actuar como adulto no sé qué lo hará.

 _Natsu, después de presionar cualquier botón salió del grupo._

 **Lucy:** Ay que delicado.

 **Lucy:** Lo amo así de idiota ❤

 **Lucy:** Chicos, gracias por fingir.

 **Gray:** No hay problema, me rei un buen rato.

 **Erza:** Los amigos siempre se ayudan, si Natsu sigue igual de idiota me avisas, yo lo compondré.

 **Naruto:** Estoy orgulloso de sus habilidades de actuación.

 **Juvia:** Juvia está feliz de ayudar.

 **Juvia:** Pero la próxima vez Juvia te sacara la mierda por ver al novio de Juvia :)

 **Juvia:** Aléjate de mí príncipe, Rival de amor :)

 **Naruto:** Aterrador…

* * *

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba a mi pagina que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀** **ᴗ** **•** **́)** **و** **̑̑**


	4. AllxNatsu

**Dedicado a Kitsuneblue.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #3**

 **[AllxNatsu]**

 _Lucy ha creado el grupo._

 _Lucy ha agregado a Natsu.  
Lucy ha agregado a Erza.  
Lucy ha agregado a Lisanna.  
Lucy ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Lucy ha agregado a Cana.  
Lucy ha agregado a Juvia.  
Lucy ha agregado a Evergreen.  
Lucy ha agregado a Minerva.  
Lucy ha agregado a Brandish  
Lucy ha agregado a Dimaria.  
Lucy ha agregado a Sherria.  
Lucy ha agregado a Wendy.  
En definitiva, Lucy agrego a medio mundo._

 **Erza:** ¿También vas a agregar a mi madre o qué?

 **Lucy:** Tengo su número (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 _Lucy ha agregado a Irene._

 **Erza:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

 **Irene:** Oh, pero miren quien está aquí. La mal hija que no quiso compartir su cuerpo.

 _Erza se volvió administrador.  
Erza ha eliminado a Irene._

 **Lucy:** Si creo que eres mal hija…

 **Erza:** ¡Ella trato de matarme!

 **Natsu:** Porque me agregaron a un grupo de puras mujeres? Lucy me estas insinuando algo? :)

 **Lucy:** Claro que no Natsu, de hecho eres el más hombre varonil que he visto en toda mi vida.

 **Erza:** Es verdad, ni Jellal ni nadie se te puede comparar.

 **Mirajane:** Erza, ¿Qué no sentías algo por Jellal?

 **Erza:** Él tiene novia :) Así que debo buscar un nuevo pretendiente, y ese es Natsu.

 **Lisanna:** Para que creaste el grupo Lucy? （´∀｀）

 **Lucy:** Todas aquí hemos peleado por mucho tiempo por el amor de Natsu, así que debemos terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Este día, en este grupo, solo una va a salir como la vencedora y esa persona tendrá total libertad de salir a Natsu.

 **Erza:** No se diga más, todas ustedes, salgan ahora mismo del grupo. Ya he ganado.

 **Mirajane:** No es así como funciona Erza ^^

 **Cana:** ¿Cómo debemos decidir esto entonces? Yo sugiero que hagamos un concurso de beber y quien quede en pie al final se gana a Natsu.

 **Evergreen:** NO. En ese caso la que ganaría serias tu borracha.

 **Cana:** Exacto cariño.

 **Dimaria:** Desde que Dragneel me ataco aquella vez le tengo un increíble miedo, pero también siento una extraña atracción… Como si mi cuerpo me pidiera domar a ese dragón, quiero dominarlo, ¿Entiendes Naruto? ¿Cómo puedo dominarlo? Me dijeron que dominaste a Dragneel fácilmente.

 **Brandish:** …

 **Dimaria:** Oh, chat equivocado…

 **Juvia:** Ya lo notamos :)

 **Brandish:** ¿Le estas pidiendo consejos de cortejo a un niño de 12 años? Eso es… patético.

 **Dimaria:** Randi no lo entiendes. Necesito de mucha ayuda y escuche que Naruto era bueno aconsejando sobre relaciones.

 **Mirajane:** No sé en donde han escuchado que Naruto-kun es un doctor del amor pero les aseguro esto, NO, no lo es ^^

 **Cana:** De hecho, escuche que Naruto consiguió que Lyon finalmente aceptar a Sherry. ¿No es así Sherria?

 **Sherria:** Es verdad, yo estoy de testigo, el amor de Naruto hizo que el amor de Lyon y mi prima floreciera ^^

 **Minerva:** Obviamente Natsu escogerá a la mujer más fuerte. Solo alguien fuerte puede estar a su lado, y todas saben quién es la más fuerte aquí.

 **Erza:** Si, yo.

 **Mirajane:** No lo creo Erza ^^

 **Wendy:** Dicen que mientras más pequeño, más apretado es el agujero, ósea que yo gano :)

 **Cana:** ¡¿…?!

 **Dimaria:** Wow khe?

 **Lucy:** ¡¿Wendy?!

 **Erza:** Explica en este instante ese leguaje señorita.

 **Wendy:** L-Lo siento! YO NO FUI!

 _Wendy ha agregado a Naruto._

 **Wendy:** Mou Naruto-san, por poco hace que me maten (╥﹏╥)

 **Naruto:** JAJAJAJA.

 **Naruto:** Me pediste ayuda, y ahora que te la doy ¿No la aprecias? Tal vez deba ayudar a Lucy o a Erza.

 **Wendy:** N-No por favor, si aprecio su ayuda Naruto-san. Es solo que no me esperaba que escribiera obscenidades con mi teléfono.

 **Brandish:** Nadie se esperaba esto.

 **Naruto:** Jajaja, bien te ayudare Wendy. Aprendan del maestro, novatas.

 **Naruto:** Igneel.

 **Natsu:** ¡¿Igneel?!

 **Naruto:** Ahí estabas :)

 **Naruto:** Natsu-san, ¿Por qué no viene con Wendy y conmigo a una misión? Somos dos niños y necesitamos el cuidado de un adulto. Usted es muy fuerte, no dejara a dos niños ir a un trabajo peligroso ¿O sí? ¿Qué diría Igneel de esto? No se sentiría feliz de saber que su hijo abandono a dos niños por unas zorras.

 **Naruto:** Chicas* este auto-corrector plis.

 **Natsu:** ¿Una misión? ¡Claro! Iré con gusto Naruto, Wendy. :D

 **Erza:** Wow…

 **Lucy:** ¿Cómo lo hizo tan fácilmente?

 **Mirajane:** Naruto-kun no me agradas…

 **Dimaria:** Te matare por traicionarme Naruto Fullbuster.

 **Cana:** No es justo si le pides ayuda a Naruto, Wendy.

 **Juvia:** Y tan inocente que se miraba…

 **Evergreen:** A mí me perturba esa gran mente siniestra suya…

 **Brandish:** No me sorprende, todo en él es grande.

 **Natsu:** ¿Todo? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** Explícate mejor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Brandish:** …

 **Minerva:** Quienes no pertenezcan al harem (NARUTO), deben retirarse.

 **Naruto:** Bien, que les parece esto?

 **Naruto:** Todas van a decirle un piropo a Natsu-san, el mejor piropo se lleva a Natsu-san. Por supuesto al ganador lo decido yo y Natsu-san.

 **Erza:** ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el juez?

 **Naruto:** Porque soy el más neutral aquí.

 **Sherria:** No lo creo, en todo caso las de Fairy Tail ganarían.

 **Naruto:** Estaba ayudando a Dimaria, que era mi enemiga y trato de matarme, ¿Y así crees que tengo preferencias?

 **Dimaria:** Eso es verdad…

 **Lucy:** Bien, yo empiezo.

 **Lucy:** Natsu regálame tu pajarito para juntarlo con mi calandria.

 **Mirajane:** Lucy busco "fácil" en el diccionario y me sale tu nombre.

 **Mirajane:** Quisiera ser plomero para destaparte el agujero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué significan sus piropos?

 **Cana:** Tu inocencia es valiosa, Wendy.

 **Sherria:** ¡Yo ganaré, Natsu-san será mío! :3

 **Sherria:** Soy maga, déjame darte una demostración. Haré desaparecer toda tu ropa, y mi...

 **Sherria:** Mejor no, me da pena (;/;)

 **Erza:** Hey Natsu, chúpame essstaaaa.

 **Cana:** Sutil.

 **Cana:** Pero no es necesario ser vulgar para ganar. Vean y aprendan~

 **Cana:** Lindas piernas, ¿a qué hora abren~?

 **Lucy:** ¿Y eso no es vulgar?

 **Cana:** Estamos hablando de Natsu. Lo vulgar siempre gana ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Lisanna:** Me parece una falta de respeto vincular a alguien tan puro como Natsu con lo vulgar.

 **Naruto:** Tan puro dice JAJAJAJA

 **Dimaria:** Como dice la inútil, no es necesario ser grosero. Quisiera demostrar que algo simple y educado podría gustarle. Vean.

 **Dimaria:** Tantas curvas, y yo sin frenos.

 **Brandish:** ¿Y eso qué tiene de educado?

 **Dimaria:** Estoy hablando de su hermosa figura, el arte de la naturaleza humana sobre un ser tan hermoso como lo es Dragneel. No como ustedes, desubicadas.

 **Naruto:** JAJAJA

 **Naruto:** ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Natsu?

 **Naruto:** En todo caso, todas pierden.

 **Todas:** ¡¿KHE?!

 **Naruto:** Dije que debían dar piropos, no vulgaridades.

 **Minerva:** ¿Pero no he dicho ningún piropo y ya me sacan?

 **Lisanna:** Lo de arriba X2 ;n;

 **Brandish:** X3

 **Juvia:** X4

 **Evergreen:** X5

 **Naruto:** Todas dieron su mejor esfuerzo pero he decidido. Ninguna de ustedes lo tendrá, de hecho aún falto yo.

 **Naruto:** Hey Natsu-san.

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué?

 **Naruto:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 👉👌

 **Natsu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 👍

 **Naruto:** ¿Lo ven? Sin una palabra, simple y seductor yo gano.

 **Naruto:** Por cierto, Wendy, ya no eres necesaria en la misión, conmigo es más que suficiente.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué? :'c

 _Doce personas han bloqueado a Naruto._

 **…**

 _Natsu Naruto._

 **Natsu:** Gracias por ayudarme a librarme de ellas, Naruto :v

 **Naruto:** De nada. Pero aún no sé por qué no aceptas salir con alguna de ellas.

 **Natsu:** Es que ninguna tiene lo que busco.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y que buscas?

 **Natsu:** A mi papá :'v

 **Naruto:** Oh…

 **Después de eso, Naruto le dio un abrazo a Natsu.**

* * *

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	5. Grupo 2

**Dedicado a Zafir09: No puedo hacer todo lo que me pediste amigo, son niños todavía pervertidillo.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #4**

 **[Graymira, Wendy x Naruto x Sherria]**

 _Mirajane ha creado el grupo._

 _Mirajane ha agregado a Naruto.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Gray.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Natsu.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Erza.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Lucy.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Wendy.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Sherria.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Lyon.  
Mirajane ha agregado a Juvia._

 **Natsu:** ¿Este es un grupo nuevo? :v

 **Gray:** Que gran noticia.

 **Naruto:** Oye, no lo sabía.

 **Lyon:** ¿Qué haces aquí con tanto crimen por resolver ahí afuera?

 **Natsu:** Huelo el sarcasmo a kilómetros (˘-˘)

 **Mirajane:** Basta, déjenlo ^^

 **Gray:** ¿Por qué lo defiendes Mira-chan?

 **Mirajane:** ¿Tendría que haber una razón?

 **Lucy:** La tensión sexual…

 **Erza:** …Se siente 7u7

 **Naruto:** No se contengan, quiero ver sangre.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-san la maldad se está mostrando.

 **Naruto:** No puedo negarlo.

 **Naruto:** Saluden a Dark Naruto mis súbditos.

 **Sherria:** Hola ^^

 **Lyon:** ¿Por qué le sigues el juego, Sherria?

 **Lyon:** No somos tus súbditos, mini Fullbuster.

 **Natsu:** Estas mal Lyon, debes decir "mini-mini Fullbuster"

 **Lucy:** ¿Por qué doble mini?

 **Mirajane:** Y ahí va…

 **Natsu:** Naruto ya es mini por sí solo, si fuera un mini Gray tendría que ser un Mini-mini Gray.

 _Naruto ha eliminado a Natsu._

 **Mirajane:** ¿Naruto-kun como hiciste eso?

 **Naruto:** Hiciste a todos administradores.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Cómo lo hice…?

 _Mirajane ha agregado a Natsu._

 **Mirajane:** Estate quieto Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Vale ;-;

 **Naruto:** No te atrevas a desafiarme, Mirajane.

 _Naruto ha eliminado a Natsu.  
Naruto ha eliminado a Mirajane._

 **Gray:** Tú no le hables así a tu madre, jovencito.

 _Gray ha agregado a Mirajane._

 **Naruto:** No perdono a las personas que me desafían… incluso si son mi propio padre.

 _Naruto ha eliminado a Gray.  
Naruto ha eliminado a Mirajane.  
Erza ha agregado a Natsu.  
Erza ha agregado a Gray.  
Erza ha agregado a Mirajane._

 **Erza:** Déjense de tonterías, Naruto-chan tranquilízate.

 **Naruto:** No puedes desafiarme, ahora ya no eres administrador Erza Scarlet.

 _Naruto ha eliminado a Erza._

 **Lyon:** Cuidado, cuanta maldad junta, como si eliminarlos hiciera la gran cosa.

 **Naruto:** ¿Estas desafiando a un administrador?

 **Lyon:** Yo también soy administrados B)

 **Naruto:** Así?

 _Naruto ha eliminado a Lyon._

 **Naruto:** A ver cómo le haces para entrar otra vez.

 **Wendy:** Bueno BASTA.

 **Wendy:** Naruto-san deje de pelear.

 **Naruto:** Tienes razón lo siento.

 **Natsu:** Khe?

 **Lucy:** Esa bipolaridad…

 _Naruto ha agregado a Gray.  
Naruto ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Naruto ha agregado a Erza._

 **Wendy:** Naruto-san (◉‿◉)

 **Naruto:** Tks…

 _Naruto ha agregado a Lyon._

 **Naruto:** Feliz?

 **Wendy:** Mucho ^^

 **Natsu:** DOMINADOOOO

 **Lyon:** JAJAJAJAJA

 **Naruto:** Silencio, Natsu tú no eres quien para hablar de dominados, hasta Happy puede dominarte.

 **Naruto:** Lyon, si quieres mantener tú "entretenida" noche con Juvia en secreto mejor no hables.

 **Natsu:** …

 **Lyon:** …

 **Gray:** Y así señores es como se calla a la gente.

 **Wendy:** Los ojos de Naruto-san han cambiado… ahora uno es azul y el otro purpura.

 **Lucy:** No sabía que tenías ese tipo de relación con Lyon, Juvia.

 **Erza:** Al parecer te gustan mucho los magos de hielo, ¿eh juvia? ;)

 **Mirajane:** Y dinos… ¿De qué noche tan "entretenida" habla Naruto-kun?

 _Juvia salió del grupo.  
Naruto ha agregado a Juvia._

 **Naruto:** Juvia, queremos nuestro bardo, no nos hagas esperar.

 **Juvia:** ¿Por qué son tan pesados? Juvia no los entiende. Mirajane, tú no eres quien para hablar, Gray-sama te deja cojeando cada semana y Juvia no dice nada, estoy harta que me restriegues en la cara lo feliz que eres junto a Gray-sama. Tuve que conseguirme otro stripper para darle celos pero ni eso pude.

 **Natsu:** Fuertes declaraciones.

 **Juvia:** Ya va Natsu-san a empezar con sus mamadas? Ugh por favor hazle el favor al mundo de leer un libro, mucha falta te hace, estúpido.

 **Natsu:** ¡Yo no soy estúpido!

 _Natsu salió del grupo._

 **Lucy:** Woah que intenso.

 **Juvia:** ¿Quieres algo intenso? Consíguete ropa decente, andas por las calles vistiendo como puta y nadie te dice nada. Claro como son unos malditos pervertidos les encanta verte el culo gordo a cada rato, lástima que aun vistiendo de puta aun no te consigas novio.

 **Lucy:** ¡Yo no visto como puta!

 **Naruto:** Si Lucy, si te vistes como puta.

 _Lucy salió del grupo._

 **Erza:** Juvia tranquilízate o te tranquilizo, esa no es forma de hablarles a tus amigos.

 **Juvia:** ¿Qué es esa amenaza marica de mierda? Por lo menos Juvia no tiene que estar amenazando a la gente para que se quede a mi lado. Y para tu información, el pastel de fresa, sí; ese pastel que te comes muy feliz te engorda, tratas de aparentar pero no se te ven la grasa.

 **Erza:** Pagaras por esto después…

 _Erza salió del grupo._

 **Sherria:** ¿Y a esta que le pasa? le vino o que?

 **Juvia:** ¿Y a ti que te importa? Mejor vete a llorar por ahí ya que Naruto-sama nunca te va a noticear, pobre de ti, eres tan lamentable que me das pena, mejor matate.

 **Sherria:** …

 _Sherria salió del grupo._

 **Mirajane:** …Uh

 **Juvia:** ¿Qué? Quieres decir algo? Mejor ahórrate tu sabiduría roba strippers.

 _Mirajane salió del grupo._

 **Gray:** ¡Mira-chan!

 **Gray:** Juvia te estas pasando.

 **Juvia:** Mejor regresa al bar gay, Gray-sama. Oh mira lo que juvia descubrió.

 **Juvia:** Gay, Gray, gay, gray.

 **Juvia:** Mejor vete a gemir como perra con Natsu-san o Lyon-sama, o no se follate a Naruto-sama, maldito shotacon.

 **Gray:** Dicen que los mejores homicidios se planean en silencio…

 _Gray salió del grupo._

 **Wendy:** Ya no peleen chicos (╥﹏╥)

 **Juvia:** Yi ni piliin, chicis.

 **Juvia:** Mejor ve a chuparle el pito a Naruto-sama, proveedora de amor y paz.

 _Wendy salió del grupo.  
Naruto ha eliminado a Juvia.  
Naruto ha agregado a Gray.  
Naruto ha agregado a Natsu.  
Naruto ha agregado a Erza.  
Naruto ha agregado a Lucy.  
Naruto ha agregado a Wendy.  
Naruto ha agregado a Sherria.  
Naruto ha agregado a Mirajane._

 **Naruto:** Ah, la paz ha regresado al grupo.

 **Gray:** ¿Ya tuviste suficiente bardo, Naruto?

 **Naruto:** Si, lo disfrute en silencio.

 **Lyon:** …"Tuve que conseguirme otro stripper para darle celos" khe?

* * *

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	6. Grupo 3

**_Dedicado a 216kfazE._**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #5**

 **[Wendy x Naruto x Lucy]**

 _Wendy ha creado el grupo._

 _Wendy ha agregado a Naruto._  
 _Wendy ha agregado a Lucy._  
 _Wendy ha agregado a Natsu._

 **Naruto:** ¿Hola?

 **Lucy:** ¡Naruto-kun, hola!❤❤❤❤❤

 **Wendy:** Hola, Naruto-san~❤

 **Wendy:** ¿Por qué tantos corazones? Naruto-san, dile algo, yo soy la única que puede mandártelos.

 **Lucy:** ¡Claro que no! Yo le mando muchos corazones por privado ('д｀)

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo dices, Lucy-san? :)

 **Natsu:** Eh... En realidad Naruto y yo hablamos mucho por privado, y nos mandamos corazones también.

 **Wendy:** ¿Cómo? :)

 **Lucy:** Natsu, ya no me agradas ヽ (｀Д'#)ﾉ

 **Naruto:** Está inventándolo todo para armar bardo, no le crean al idiota.

 **Lucy::** ¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu? ¿También quieres quitarme a Naruto-kun?

 **Natsu:** khé?

 **Naruto:** ... Wendy, ¿puedo saber por qué nos metiste a todos aquí?

 **Wendy:** ¡Ah sí!

 **Wendy:** Luci-san a las dos nos gusta Naruto-san, ¿verdad? No podemos seguir peleando, así que estaba pensando que Natsu-san podría elegir con quién de nosotras se quedará Naruto-san.

 **Lucy:** Me parece bien :3

 **Naruto:** ¿No creen que sería mejor que yo elija?

 **Natsu:** Sh, así no es divertido :v

 **Wendy:** ¿Y bien, Natsu-san? ¿A quién escoges?

 **Wendy:** A mí, ¿verdad? (･∀･)

 **Lucy:** No, Natsu, me escoges a mí. ¿No es así?

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Lucy:** Natsuuuu

 **Wendy:** A mí, por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Wendy:** Por favor (^ヮ^)

 **Natsu:** KYC. NARUTO, CONTROLA A TU HAREM.

 **Naruto:** Ya lo intenté, es imposible.

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san, no veo que hayas tomado una decisión~

 **Lucy:** Debes elegir al que más ama a Naruto-kun

 **Wendy:** O sea, yo (^ヮ^)

 **Natsu:** Ya tengo la decisión tomada

 **Natsu:** Quien se queda con Naruto es...

 **Natsu:** Yo B)

 **Lucy:** ¿Eh? ('д｀)

 **Lucy:** Espero que estés bromeando~ :)

 **Wendy:** Naruto-san, ¿qué significa eso?

 **Naruto:** Es lo que quería explicarles...

 **Naruto:** Estoy con Natsu-san.

 **Lucy:** ... Natsu, empieza a cavar tu tumba, voy a mancharme las manos :))

 **Natsu:** No esperaba esto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** ¿Estas coqueteando enfrente de mi Natsu-san? :)

 **Natsu:** Ntk me hakearon :v

 **Lucy:** (◉‿◉)

 _Lucy salió del grupo._

 **Wendy:** ¡Natsu-san, no lo creí de ti!ヽ('Д'；)

 _Wendy salió del grupo._

 **Naruto:** ...

 **Naruto:** Realmente lo creyeron.

 **Natsu:** Sí xD

 **Natsu:** Espera, VAN A MATARME (◎_◎;)

 **Natsu:** Mis condolencias, Natsu-san. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Naruto salió del grupo._

 **Natsu:** ESPERA, ¿Y YO QUÉ?

 **Natsu:** ¿Naruto?

 **Natsu:** Naru-chan….

 **Natsu:** (;ﾟдﾟ)ｪ…

* * *

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	7. Grupo 4

**_Dedicado a todos ustedes.  
Aclaraciones: Vean la canción "libre soy" o "Let it go" como sea el nombre antes o durante la lectura._**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #5**

 **[No hay emparejamientos]**

 _Gray ha creado el grupo._

 _Gray ha cambiado el nombre al grupo. **"Tsundere soy~"**_

 _Gray ha agregado a Naruto.  
Gray ha agregado a Natsu.  
Gray ha agregado a Lucy.  
Gray ha agregado a Erza.  
Gray ha agregado a Juvia.  
Gray ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Gray ha agregado a Lyon.  
Gray ha agregado a Wendy._

 **Lucy:** La nieve pinta la montaña hoy... El Kyūbi no puede seguir...~

 **Erza:** En la soledad, un tsun y un dere vive en mi~

 **Juvia:** El viento ruge~ Hay tormenta en mi interior~ Un tsunderismo que de mi salió!

 **Mirajane:** Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver!~ Si no un buen tsundere no podrás ser!

 **Wendy:** No has de abrir tu corazón, ¡Pues ya se abrioó!

 **Gray:** TSUNDERE SOY! TSUNDERE SOY! YA NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MAAAAS! TSUNDERE SOY! TSUNDERE SOY! TSUNDERISMO SIN VUELTA ATRAAAAS~~~~

 **Gray:** Que más da?! No me importa ya! Un gran tsunderismo hay en mí! Es parte de mí!

 **Wendy:** Mirando en la distancia (1'80 de altura por dios) Pequeño todo es! (Naruto-san va por ti) Y los miedos que me ataban! Muy lejos los dejé!

 **Lucy:** Voy a probar lo que puedo hacer! Tirar mi ropa no podré! Ni mal ni bien! Ese es trabajo de Narutoooo!

 **Gray:** TSUNDERE SOY! TSUNDERE SOY! MI ICE MAKE ME APOYARÁ! TSUNDERE SOY! TSUNDERE SOY! SONREIR NO ME VERAN!

 **Natsu:** Verme así! Tsundere sí! Y me gustara~

 **Mirajane:** Por viento y tierra mi tsunderismo se notará... Mi alma dere en fragmentos romperá!

 **Erza:** Formas nuevas de torturar a Nastuuu~ Dar fanservice a las fans, deje la ropa atraaas!

 **Gray:** TSUNDERE SOY! TSUNDERE SOY! GRAYMIRA GRATIS HABRAAA! TSUNDERE SOY! TSUNDERE SOY! SE FUE NARUTO YAAA!

 **Juvia:** Desnudo sí, a la luz del sol. Gran tsunderismo habra!

 **Natsu:** Lo tsundere es parte también de mi...

 _Visto._

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién dijo que era buena idea darles de beber alcohol?

 **Lyon:** Fui yo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué aprendimos de esto?

 **Lyon:** Hay que hacerlo más a menudo.

 **Naruto:** Así me gusta.

 **Natsu:** Tsundere soy~ Tsundere soy~

 **Lyon:** ¿Aún sigue ebrio?

 **Lyon:** Iban cantando eso por las calles de Magnolia, solo digo.

 **Naruto:** Tengo video de esto, me hare rico vendiendo esto.

 **Lyon:** ¿No te importa que Gray haya creado un castillo de hielo en mitad de la calle?

 **Naruto:** Cuando a todos se les pase lo ebrio les dejaremos limpiarlo todo a ellos.

 **Lyon:** Van a estar con una resaca terrible…

 **Naruto:** ¿Y?

 **Lyon:** Eres terrible Naruto, me gusta :)

 _Naruto ha agregado a… Zeref._

 **Naruto:** Podemos llegar a un trato, Zeref-san.

 **Naruto:** Puedo entregarle el video de Natsu cantando "Tsundere soy~" a un costo muy bueno.

 **Zeref:** Tengo 17.5 por ciento en bonos amortizados durante el año fiscal. 8 por ciento en acciones y bonos… llevo nueve lo divido entre producto interno bruto, por fortuna los arreglos tramitarlos son deducibles…

 **Zeref:** ¿A quién engaño? ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano cantando y bailando!

 **Naruto:** Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted.

 **Gray:** Próximamente "Emo soy" y "Hazme un Naruto de Nieve" no se lo pierdan.

* * *

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Tambien, quiero recordarles que deben ser un poco más abiertos en cuanto a pedidos se refiere, no tengan miedo, pero honestamente no se pasen con los all x personaje, no se que tiene la gente con los harem y personalmente no me gustan, pero son sus pedidos, asi que se le habra de hacer.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	8. Grupo 5

**Dedicado a Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Y a Lilistrauss por cierto. Tu pedido me dio re-inspiración para esta conversación. Y para que la gente no se queje de que está muy Yaoi la conversación pos también habrá yuri (?**

 **Aclaraciones: Como saben hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro zorro de hielo (? Así que pensé en hacerle algo, he estado inactivo un tiempo por problemas de internet (No me crearían si dijera que le cayó un rayo al poste de luz que esta frente a mi cada D: )**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #7**

 **[Naruto x Natsu x Romeo, GrayMira, Luvia]**

 _Naruto ha creado el grupo.  
Naruto ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a **"Mi cumpleaños :)"**_

 _Naruto ha agregado a Gray.  
Naruto ha agregado a Natsu.  
Naruto ha agregado a Lucy.  
Naruto ha agregado a Erza.  
Naruto ha agregado a Juvia.  
Naruto ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Naruto ha agregado a Romeo  
Naruto ha agregado a Wendy._

 **Naruto:** :)

 **Gray:** ¿?

 **Erza:** Mnn?

 **Naruto:** ¿Y bien? :)

 **Romeo:** ¿Y bien qué?

 **Mirajane:** ¿Qué pasa aquí doctor Garcia?

 **Naruto:** Realmente hacen muy bien el trabajo de fingir.

 **Juvia:** ¿Eh? ¿Fingir que?

 **Wendy:** ¿De que hablas?

 **Naruto:** Si, ya saben, fingir que olvidaron mi cumpleaños para prepararme algo en secreto.

 **Lucy:** Ah…

 **Natsu:** …

 **Naruto:** No se preocupen, yo también puedo fingir. Me mostrare sorprendido ante los regalos que me den.

* * *

 _Gray ha creado el grupo.  
Gray ha cambiado el nombre al grupo. **"Cumpleaños de Naruto~"**_

 _Gray ha agregado a Natsu.  
Gray ha agregado a Lucy.  
Gray ha agregado a Erza.  
Gray ha agregado a Juvia.  
Gray ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Gray ha agregado a Romeo  
Gray ha agregado a Wendy._

 **Natsu:** ¡Un grupo nuevo! ¡HOLA! (^ヮ^)

 **Romeo:** ¡Hola Natsu-Nii! (*´∇｀*)

 **Erza:** Gray, ¿se puede saber porque agregaste a estos dos? Sabes cómo se ponen cuando los agregas en un grupo juntos.

 **Gray:** A Romeo porque es el mejor amigo de Naruto, a Natsu…

 **Gray:** Solo lo agregue para hacer bulto.

 **Natsu:** ¡¿QUIERES PELEA STRIPPER?!

 _Gray ha eliminado a Natsu._

 **Romeo:** ¡Natsu-Nii! ヽ(´Д'；)

 **Romeo:** ¡Yo no soy el mejor amigo de Naruto! ¡Soy su rival de amor!

 **Juvia:** De los creadores de "No es mi novio es mi mejor amigo…"

 **Mirajane:** Llega "No es mi mejor amigo, es mi rival de amor…"

 **Gray:** Chicos no los agregue para esto :v

 **Lucy:** No creí que serias el primero en moverte para su cumpleaños Gray xd

 **Gray:** Quiero vivir, gracias.

 **Erza:** Sera mejor que al menos le regalemos algo antes de que termine el día.

 **Wendy:** ¿Pero qué? No tenemos muchas opciones ahora…

 **Mirajane:** Podríamos meter a Natsu en una caja, dejarlo en ropa interior con una cinta de regalo frente a su puerta, seguramente eso lo haría feliz.

 **Gray:** No metas a Naruto en tus fantasías raras, por favor Mira-chan…

 **Romeo:** ¡Nadie regalara a Natsu-Nii a nadie! ¡en todo caso ese regalo deberían darme para MI cumpleaños!

 **Erza:** Bien. Necesitamos comentarios inteligentes, así que todo aquél que solo acotará alguna idea estúpida, que se vaya.

 _Mirajane salió del grupo.  
Juvia salió del grupo.  
Romeo salió del grupo.  
Gray ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Gray ha agregado a Juvia.  
Gray ha agregado a Romeo.  
De mala gana Gray ha agregado a Natsu._

 **Erza:** Al menos admiten que solo dirán estupideces…

 **Lucy:** ¿Deberíamos reunir dinero y comprar algo entre todos?

 **Gray:** Creo que sí. Así tendremos que pensar en una única idea :v

 **Wendy:** Lo que importa es la intención. Todos sabemos que Naruto-san podría comprarse lo que quisiera, y por lo tanto no será mucho lo que podamos darle c:

 **Lucy:** ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo más importante? ¿Piensan que algo material podría reemplazarnos? Lo que realmente importa no es cuánto dinero gastemos en algún regalo, sino la amistad que le ofrezcamos a Naruto-kun. ¡Él no necesita de objetos materiales, con nuestra compañía basta y sobra! :')

 **Juvia:** Aww (*´∇｀*) como se esperaba de Lucy-sama.

 **Erza:** Hermoso discurso, Lucy.

 **Gray:** Sí, ¿pero crees que Naruto piensa igual?

 **Natsu:** Yo presiento que pronto será nuestro funeral :'v

 **Juvia:** Bueno, poniéndolo así... ¿alguien sabe si le agradan las mascotas?

 **Erza:** Mmm ¿En qué piensas?

 **Juvia:** ¡Podríamos regalarle un gatito! ❤

 **Romeo:** ¿Por qué no le hacemos un pastel de banana? Combina con su cabello.

 **Natsu:** Screenshot y directo al privado de Naruto xd

 **Romeo:** TRAIDOR.

 **Wendy:** Unos zancos para ser más alto¿?

 **Romeo:** JAJAJAJ

 **Lucy:** Qué cruel~ xd

 **Gray:** No me hace gracia, Wendy :I

 **Natsu:** Un álbum con fotos mías, ¿qué mejor que eso?

 **Erza:** O fotos suyas, le gustará aún más(?

 **Mirajane:** ._.

 _Visto 12:24 Pm_

 **Natsu:** ¿Y si mejor le pagamos una acompañante? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Voy a volver a eliminarte, espero que encuentres un regalo para Naruto solo.

 **Natsu:** ¡ESPERA, NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

 **Gray:** Estate quieto entonces.

 **Mirajane:** Wow que rápido te dominan Natsu, eso me da unas ideas…

 **Gray:** Por favor Mira-chan, sabes lo que siento pero ni muerto volveré realidad una de tus fantasías.

 **Mirajane:** Terminamos.

 **Gray:** ¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿Por qué?!

 **Mirajane:** Ah te asustaste, ¿Verdad?

 **Erza:** NO SE SALGAN DEL TEMA.

 **Erza:** Aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo, hay que hacerle algo a Naruto-chan, ¿Qué pasa si el pobre estaba muy emocionado y nosotros no le hacemos nada? ¿Van a poder dormir con esa expresión de tristeza en sus memorias?

 **Romeo:** Si.

 **Erza:** Gray elimínalo.

 _Gray ha eliminado a Romeo.  
Gray ha agregado a Romeo._

 **Lucy:** ¡Hagámosle una fiesta! ¡Yo puedo poner mi casa!ヽ（´∀｀）ノ

 **Juvia:** Lucy-sama ¿va a dejarlo entrar a su casa? Sabe que van a romper cosas, ensuciar y al final Lucy-sama será quien limpie todo…

 **Lucy:** Lo se… pero para eso tengo una dulce novia que me apoyara ❤

 **Juvia:** Visto*

 **Mirajane:** Jaja.

 **Erza:** ¡Entonces una fiesta, Mirajane llevará los decorados y yo ayudaré a ponerlos!

 **Mirajane:** ¿Qué?

 **Natsu:** Y la acompañante ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Cerebro de llama, le diré a Naruto que te sentías mal. Puedes quedarte en tu casa.

 **Romeo:** Natsu-Nii y yo llevaremos la comida.

 **Natsu:** Me encargaré personalmente del pastel.

 **Lucy:** Tengo el presentimiento de que Naruto-kun se quedará sin pastel.

 **Lucy:** Juvia, ¿puedes encargarte de la música?

 **Juvia:** Juvia hará todo lo que Lucy-sama le ordene.

 **Mirajane:** Oh… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Sabes Mira-chan tu obsesión con las parejas homosexuales no es sana…

 **Mirajane:** Tu vete a hacer Yaoi hard con Natsu.

 **Gray:** No es mala idea, terminamos.

 **Mirajane:** ¿KHE? ¡NO ERA EN SERIO GRAY!

 **Gray:** Ah, te asustaste ¿Verdad? xd

 _Visto._

 **Natsu:** Entonces…

 **Natsu:** ¿Llevo a la acompañante? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Sí, Natsu, te dije que tú debes venir.

 **Lucy:** Uuh~ xD

 **Romeo:** OHHHH

 **Wendy:** ¡TDFW!

 **Juvia:** BOOM BITCH

 **Erza:** Jajajaj

 **Mirajane:** Te la hizo, Natsu xD

 **Natsu:** ESO DOLIÓ, GRAY.

 **Gray:** Lo siento, pero tú te lo buscaste xD

* * *

 **10 de Octubre.**

 _Horas más tarde en el grupo "Mi cumpleaños :)"_

 **Natsu:** ¡Princesa de hielo, está todo listo! ¿Naruto y tú ya vienen?

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué?

 **Romeo:** ¡NATSU-NII, ES EL OTRO GRUPO! DD:

 **Natsu:** ACABO DE NOTARLO DD:

 **Naruto:** ¿De qué están hablando?

 **Romeo:** RETIRADA, NATSU-NII, RETIRADA D:

 **Natsu:** OLVIDA TODO LO QUE ACABAS DE LEER, NARUTO D:

 **Naruto:** ¿?

 _Visto._

En el grupo *Cumpleaños de Naruto*

 **Erza:** ¿Así o más idiota?

 **Lucy:** ¿Se dio cuenta? :c

 **Gray:** No. Me preguntó al respecto pero no sabe a lo que se refería Natsu.

 **Natsu:** ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta, ambos grupos tienen un nombre similar ;-;

 _Gray ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a "Grupo"._

 **Gray:** ¿Y bien?

 **Natsu:** Gracias :3

 **Juvia:** ¿Ya están en camino?

 **Gray:** Solo nos falta una cuadra. Escóndanse.

 _Visto._

 _Gray ha eliminado el grupo._

* * *

 _En el grupo *Mi cumpleaños :)*_

 **Naruto:** Son unos idiotas...

 **Lucy:** Pero así nos quieres 7u7

 **Erza:** ¿Sospechaste algo?

 **Naruto:** No en un principio, se me hizo sospechoso, pero creí que eran otras de las estupideces de Natsu-san.

 **Natsu:** Menos mal (･∀･)

 **Natsu:** Por cierto, contuve mis ganas de comer el pastel únicamente para que lo probaras. Será mejor que vayas a hacerlo.

 **Romeo:** Puedo confirmar eso, estuve todo el día vigilándolo.

 **Erza:** Yo estuve soportándolos durante todo el día. Toma en cuenta mi sacrificio cuando sea mi cumpleaños y debas hacerme un regalo.

 **Mirajane:** Erza, qué interesada xD

 **Erza:** ¿Qué? Necesito armaduras nuevas.

 **Gray:** Bueno, se supone que yo debía ir a pasar mi tarde leyendo libros de prácticas sadomasoquistas para el cumpleaños de Mira-chan, pero no lo hice.

 **Naruto:** wow, Gray, no te sacrifiques tanto(?

 **Naruto:** Gracias, chicos. Aunque en un principio me hayan dado pésimas excusas para no salir y después hayan hecho una fiesta improvisada, por lo que se ve, con dos o tres globos, un par de dulces y un pastel para apenas cuatro personas, les estoy muy agradecido.

 **Lucy:** No es necesario que menciones esos detalles (･∀･)

 **Erza:** Bien, deja las cosas cursis para cuando estés ebrio, Naruto-chan. Nos vemos extraños hablando con los celulares.

 **Romeo:** Natsu-Nii acaba de comerse dos porciones del pastel. Se demoraron demasiado.

 **Juvia:** ¿Entonces alguien no comerá? xd

 **Lucy:** El último que llegue a la cocina no tendrá pastel(?

 _Visto._

 **Naruto:** ¡¿QUÉ CHUCHA?!

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué Natsu-san está en mi puerta amarrado y en ropa interior?

 **Gray:** Es tu regalo, disfrútalo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Natsu cuando veas esto si le tocas un cabello a Naruto te castro y te congelo los huevos, ¿entendiste?

* * *

 **No creo que haya quejas por este capitulo digo... TIENE DE TODO. Su pareja hetero, la gay y la lesbiana, no pueden quejarse con eso, ¿Verdad?**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Tambien, quiero recordarles que deben ser un poco más abiertos en cuanto a pedidos se refiere, no tengan miedo, pero honestamente no se pasen con los all x personaje, no se que tiene la gente con los harem y personalmente no me gustan, pero son sus pedidos, asi que se le habra de hacer.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	9. Grupo 6

**Dedicado a Gratsunaru8027.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #8**

 **[Gratsu, Leve NarutoxWendy]**

 _Natsu ha creado el grupo._

 _Natsu ha agregado a Gray.  
Natsu ha agregado a Naruto._

 **Natsu:** Creo que ambos me deben una explicación.

 **Naruto:** ¿?

 **Gray:** ¿De qué hablas, Natsu?

 **Natsu:** Saben perfectamente de qué hablo.

 **Naruto:** Ah, sí. Se me olvidaba que somos adivinos. Espera que traigo mi bola de cristal.

 **Natsu:** Intento sonar lo más serio posible, pero así no se puede xd

 **Naruto:** Entonces ve al grano.

 **Gray:** ¿Estas bien, Natsu? Te noto distante conmigo.

 **Natsu:** ¿Te suena algo de lo que sucedió ayer?

 **Gray:** ¿Ayer?

 **Natsu:** Cuando fui a tu casa golpeé y no abriste, pero la puerta estaba sin llave así que entré. Cuando subí a tu habitación te encontré con Naruto, en la cama.

 **Gray:**...

 **Gray:** Le tocaba baño a Naruto, no se dejaba, tenía que inmovilizarlo de alguna forma.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Me traumaste!

 **Gray:** No niego eso, pero es necesario. No puedes ir por la vida todo sucio.

 **Naruto:** Eso no quita el hecho de que me inmovilizaste con hielo. Bueno, gracias a Natsu-san me salve del baño.

 **Natsu:** Eso no quita el hecho de que estaban en la cama.

 **Natsu:** Estaban jugando en la cama. ¿Entienden? xD

 **Natsu:** Jajaja ¿entienden el chiste? xD

 **Natsu:** Bueno, basta. Esto es algo serio.

 **Naruto:** Nadie se está riendo de tu chiste sin gracia.

 **Gray:** Espera, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías ido a mi casa?

 **Natsu:** Ese no es el tema por el que los agregué, solo intentaba cambiar el ambiente un poco xd

 **Natsu:** El caso es que últimamente te he visto pasar mucho tiempo con Naruto, Gray.

 **Gray:** Sí, es mi hijo después de todo.

 **Natsu:** Lo que quiero decir es que es demasiado tiempo, y tengo que admitir que me siento un poco celoso.

 **Gray:** Oh, ¿era eso?

 **Gray:** Pequeño idiota de fuego, no son necesarios los celos. Primero, Naruto está con Wendy. Segundo, él es mi HIJO idiota y jamás sentiría por él lo que siento por ti.

 **Naruto:** ¿Debería sentirme herido o...?

 **Natsu:** Sh.

 **Natsu:** Sé que no debería sentirme preocupado por eso, pero es inevitable.

 **Gray:** Al menos eso me deja claro que realmente te gusto.

 **Natsu:** ¡Claro que sí! Me gustas, mucho, y te lo dije cuando acepte salir contigo.

 **Naruto:** Bien... Parece que estoy de más.

 **Gray:** Y tu correspondiste a mis sentimientos, así que ten por seguro que no pienso estar con nadie más que contigo.

 **Natsu:** Ciento haber estado distante estos días...

 **Gray:** No te preocupes :)

 **Gray:** Por cierto, si quieres venir... Estoy solo en casa.

 **Naruto:** Y ahora insinuaciones.

 **Naruto:** No se diga más Gray, me voy por unas tres horas. Pero recuerda que mañana vamos a ir a una misión con el equipo, la idea es que Natsu-san pueda caminar para el trabajo, ¿entiendes?

 **Natsu:** Naruto (;ﾟдﾟ)ｪ…

 **Gray:** Natsu, estoy en tu puerta, abre.

 **Naruto:** yisus…

 **Naruto:** La rapidez con la que Gray se fue a la casa de Natsu-san fue impresionante.

 **Natsu:** Eh, ahora voy Gray.

 **Natsu:** Y, Gray...

 **Gray:** Mhm?

 **Natsu:** N-Nada. Te lo diré cuando abra.

 **Gray:** Te espero :)

 **Naruto:** Qué dulce.

 **Naruto:** Demasiado.

 **Naruto:** No quiero volver a oír un piropo ni cosas empalagosas por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 _Wendy » Naruto._

 **Wendy:** ¡Naruto-san! ¿Estás libre hoy? Me gustaría verte ❤

 **Naruto:** NO SEAS TAN DULCE, WENDY.

 **Wendy:** qué ;n;

* * *

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Tambien, quiero recordarles que deben ser un poco más abiertos en cuanto a pedidos se refiere, no tengan miedo, pero honestamente no se pasen con los all x personaje, no se que tiene la gente con los harem y personalmente no me gustan, pero son sus pedidos, asi que se le habra de hacer.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	10. Grupo 7

**Dedicado a Gratsunaru8027 y Lilistrauss.**

 **Gratsunaru, me pediste un Naruto sádico la última vez, no pude hacerlo en el anterior Whatsapp, así que aquí Naruto es cruel con el mundo, por supuesto esto no afecta a la relación que pediste.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #9**

 **[Gratsu, Jerza, Laxnaru(?]**

 _Natsu ha creado el grupo._

 _Natsu ha agregado a Gray.  
Natsu ha agregado a Naruto.  
Natsu ha agregado a Laxus.  
Natsu ha agregado a Erza.  
Natsu ha agregado a Jellal.  
Natsu ha agregado a Lucy._

 **Natsu:** _*audio: Butsukari au hodo. Kiri ga nai honki de. Hibana wo chiraseba*_

 **Natsu:** _*audio: Taisetsu na mono ga. Hontou wa soba ni. Aru koto ga wakaru*_

 **Natsu:** _*audio: Shoushin mo jakuten mo. Kanarazu wakachi aeru kara. Kitto tsuyoku nareru*_

 **Jellal:** Natsu, mejor dedícate solo a destruir cosas, como cantante no sirves.

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué dices maldito? Me escucho divino.

 **Natsu:** _*audio:_ _Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku. Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru*_

 **Lucy:** Ya no más plis.

 **Gray:** No les hagas caso, Natsu. A mi si me gusta como cantas :)

 **Natsu:** ¿El único con buen gusto aquí es Gray?

 **Natsu:** Gracias, Gray :*

 **Erza:** Deberías ver a su último novio, el buen gusto te lo debo XD

 **Natsu:** A mí me dijo que soy su primer novio…

 **Naruto:** Eso les dice a todos.

 **Gray:** ¡NARUTO!

 **Lucy:** Es como cuando Jellal le dijo a Erza que era virgen.

 **Erza:** Jajaja

 **Erza:** ¿Jellal que?

 **Erza:** ¿No eres virgen?

 **Naruto:** Así que realmente eras intimo con tu "novia", ¿eh Jellal?

 **Erza:** …

 **Erza:** Jellal, me sorprende tu insolencia.

 **Jellal:** ¿Hm?

 **Erza:** ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste ese detalle TAN importante?! ¡¿Con quién tuviste sexo?! :):):):)

 **Jellal:** ...

 **Erza:** Responde a lo que te pregunto, es una orden.

 **Jellal:** :v

 **Erza:**... ¿Sigues molesto por avergonzarte frente a Ultear y Meredy?

 **Jellal:** ...Ya.

 **Erza:** Yo estoy molesta, lo que dijiste realmente me molesto, de hecho esperaba que te disculparas.

 **Jellal:** ¿Ya?...

 **Erza:** Jellal, creo que no lo entendiste: Discúlpate, es una orden.

 **Jellal:** ...¿Algo más?

 **Erza:** Si no te disculpas enserio voy a matar a todos :):):):):):):)

 **Jellal:** Métete las espadas por donde te quepan (?

 **Erza:** ...¿Y si te las meto a ti?

 **Jellal:** ...Disculpa.

 **Erza:** Así me gusta :):):):)

 **Naruto:** Pero que aburrido, creí que por fin dejarías de ser un dominado Jellal.

 **Jellal:** Esto es tu culpa, Naruto. ¿Ya te divertiste?

 **Naruto:** Si, me encanta crear bardo.

 **Jellal:** Erza, recuerda que ya no soy virgen desde ayer por la noche, ¿lo recuerdas?

 **Lucy:** Ah.

 **Gray:** Así que por eso no contestabas los mensajes ayer, ¿Eh Erza?

 **Naruto:** Por cierto…

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué son esos sonidos extraños en el audio, Natsu?

 **Natsu:** Soy yo ;-;

 **Naruto:** Oh… ¿Te sientes bien?

 **Natsu:** ¡Estaba cantando! ¡Me siento perfectamente!

 **Naruto:** Define "perfectamente"

 **Natsu:** …

 **Natsu:** Uso palabras grandes para verme más inteligente, oc(?

 **Jellal:** Si para ti eso es cantar, entonces no creo que te sientes bien.

 **Erza:** Mejor oigan esto, mi sensual voz B)

 **Erza:** _*audio: Ah hagane no mune wo tsuranuite atsuku atsuku atsuku tagiru omoi.  
Ah hidari no ude no monshou wa tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku asu wo ikinuku Akashi*_

 **Naruto:** No veo mucha diferencia, solo es otro alario de foca, pero con voz distinta.

 **Erza:** Me dueles, Naruto-chan.

 **Jellal:** Erza, recuerdo que hace tiempo me contaste que te gustaría ser cantante y el abuelo Rob te había aconsejado mejor ser maga…

 **Jellal:** Ahora lo comprende…

 **Lucy:** JAJAJA

 **Gray:** Hasta tu novio te traiciona :v

 **Gray:** Deberías castigarlo, Erza.

 **Natsu:** Así que la maldad de Naruto vino de ti…

 **Erza:** ¡ESO NO FUE ASÍ!

 **Erza:** Espera… ¿Quiso decir que canto mal?

 **Jellal:** El abuelo Rob te amaba Erza. De lo contrario no te lo habría dicho.

 **Erza:** Si tanto hablan supongo que ustedes cantan mejor, ¿No?

 **Erza:** Ya sabemos que Natsu canta como si le estuvieran martillando los dedos, y yo canto perfecto aunque no quieran admitirlo ni ustedes ni el abuelo Rob.

 **Laxus:** ...

 **Laxus:** Estaba escuchando música tranquilamente, cuando comienza a sonar un audio proveniente de este grupo...

 **Laxus:** Al principio no sabía quién o qué era, pero llegué a la conclusión de que es una vaca pariendo.

 **Laxus:** ¿Me equivoco?

 **Lucy:** JAJAJAJA

 **Naruto:** Tan cruel y tan acertado a la vez.

 **Erza:** Seguramente oyó un audio de Natsu.

 **Erza:** Al menos alguien en este grupo piensa que canto bien, a ti ni eso xD

 **Gray:** ¡Chicos, escuchen! :D

 **Gray:** _*audio: Tsumetai. Kaze ga mune wo kiru. Tojikometa mama no. Omoi ga yuurag— (Vecina de Gray: ¡Fullbuster, apaga esa música horrible!) ¡Soy yo, señora, lo siento!*_

 **Lucy:** JAJAJAJ

 **Erza:** Tu vecina me agrada, Gray.

 **Natsu:** Al menos ibas bien :v

 **Jellal:** Bien desafinado.

 **Gray:** Púdrete Fernandez.

 **Laxus:** Ya todos sabemos quién es el que canta realmente bien en este grupo~

 **Lucy:** ¿Tú?

 **Laxus:** No, Naru-chan~

 **Naruto:** Me halagas, Laxus.

 **Jellal:** Sí sabes que lo dice porque eres su novio, ¿no?

 **Natsu:** Laxus quiere ñiqui ñiqui a la noche y prefiere quedar bien :v

 **Naruto:** Cállense. Les mostraré que soy mejor que ustedes.

 **Naruto:** Excepto por Laxus. Él también es mejor que ustedes.

 **Lucy:** ¡Por eso no creces! Toda la maldad te pesa :'v

 **Natsu:** jaskjdsja xDD

 **Jellal:** Lo mismo va para ti, Erza :"v

 **Erza:** A mi me pesa la sensualidad, eso debe ser(?

 **Naruto:** _*audio:_ _You're my friend. Ah ano hi no yume. Ima demo mada wasure— Laxus, n-no toques ahí... ngh AHhh*_

 **Naruto:** NO. ESCUCHEN. ESO.

 **Jellal:** ._.

 **Erza:** Baia baia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** Juro que te molestaré con ese audio por el resto de mi vida, Naruto xDDD

 **Gray:** Tanto halago te funcionó, Laxus 7u7

 **Natsu:** Creí que si alguien se molestaría, ese serias tu Gray.

 **Gray:** Naruto ya está grandecito, sabia en que se metía cuando acepto salir con Laxus.

 **Lucy:** No volveré a oír un audio en altavoz. Ahora Wendy cree que oigo CD's Drama raros.

 **Naruto:** BORREN ESO DE SUS MENTES.

 **Natsu:** *guardando audio en carpeta de "métodos para molestar a Naruto"*(?

 **Naruto:** BORREN ESO, SE LOS ORDENO.

 _Visto._

 **Gray:** Natsu, tengo ganas de seguir lo de la otra vez en tu casa. Voy para allá ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** ESTE NO ES EL PRIVADO, GRAY.

 **Gray:** Oh...

 **Jellal:** Mi salud mental ya no da para más.

 **Natsu:** Claro, como si ustedes no hicieran ciertos tipos de "cosas" también 7u7

 **Natsu:** ¿Cierto, Naruto? xDDD

 _Naruto salió del grupo._

* * *

 **Para los que quieran saber, las canciones utilizadas fueron "Eternal Fellows" (Natsu); "** **Wings of Liberty" (Erza); "Frozen Soul" (Gray); "Distance" (La Seiyuu de Naruto, Junko, canto también esta canción, pueden buscarlo en Youtube si gustan). Todos son charactersong's.**

 **Obviamente, solo fue humor ya que todos cantan hermoso**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Tambien, quiero recordarles que deben ser un poco más abiertos en cuanto a pedidos se refiere, no tengan miedo, pero honestamente no se pasen con los all x personaje, no se que tiene la gente con los harem y personalmente no me gustan, pero son sus pedidos, asi que se le habra de hacer.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	11. Grupo 8

**Whatsapp #10**

 **[No hay emparejamientos]**

 _Gray ha creado el grupo.  
Gray ha cambiado el nombre al grupo. **"Pizzarriba~**_ 🍕 ** _"_**

 _Gray ha agregado a Naruto.  
Gray ha agregado a Natsu.  
Gray ha agregado a Lucy.  
Gray ha agregado a Erza.  
Gray ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Gray ha agregado a Lyon.  
Gray ha agregado a Wendy._

 **Gray:** PIZZAARRIBA~ 🍕

 **Naruto:** ¿?

 **Gray:** PIZZARRIBA, PIZZAARRIBA~ 🍕

 **Lucy:** ¿Te pasa algo Gray?

 **Erza:** ¿Qué es "pizzarriba"?

 **Natsu:** C scuchA delisiozo :D

 **Gray:** Vengan con el Tio Gray, vean su pizzería~ Traigan a sus amigos es mejor en montooon~

 **Naruto:** No hay dinero, el avaro de Lyon no quiere prestar dinero.

 **Lyon:** Ponte a trabajar. Naruto.

 **Lyon:** Digo, hay algo que sabes hacer muy bien, deberías comenzar a cobrar por lo antes hacías gratis.

 **Natsu:** OOOH

 **Gray:** Esta es la pizza que la gente quería~  
Sé que sus papilas van a hacer EXPLOSION~

 **Natsu:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Lucy:** No comiences a cantar junto a Gray, por favor Natsu (/.-)

 **Natsu:** PIZZAARRIBAAA~ 🍕

 **Natsu:** Lo cientos Luzy, perro ec peguadisa :p

 **Gray:** Veo sus comentarios y sus observaciones. Para que mi negocio siempre gusto les dé~~~

 **Naruto:** ¿Me atreves a llamaste prostituta, Lyon?

 **Erza:** ¿Lento? ¿Dónde?

 **Mirajane:** Hey, Wendy, sé que estás ahí.

 **Mirajane:** Veo tu visto ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **Wendy:** Lo siento, me estoy bañando y no puedo usar el teléfono por mucho tiempo.

 **Gray:** Aquí en la cocina esta mi compadre Natsuu ~ Mi pizzería hará que cibernética este!

 **Gray:** ¡Ya hay en la red un sitio! Que ustedes nos pidieron~

 **Erza:** Nadie ha pedido nada Gray.

 **Lucy:** Tengo curiosidad, ¿realmente abrió una pizzería?

 **Gray:** De su computadora nos podrán ordenar!

 **Mirajane:** Oh, tengo hambre en este momento, voy a pedir una.

 **Lyon:** También tengo hambre, ¿Cuál es el link de la página?

 _Visto._

 **Mirajane:** ¡Hey! Llevo un buen rato tratando de hacer mi pedido, pero me sale "error"

 **Lyon:** Es verdad.

 **Gray:** PERDIMOS TOLERANCIA 😱 LA CONEXIÓN ES LENTA!

 **Gray:** Más va a valer la pena el mi pizza comprar!

 **Gray:** TENGAN PACIENCIA!

 **Natsu:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 _Visto._

 **Mirajane:** Oigan, llego mi pizza :)

 **Lyon:** También llego la mía, esta deliciosa.

 **Natsu:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Gray:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Naruto:** Pedí una pizza desde hace una hora y todavía no llega.

 **Lucy:** Natsu, esta cosa aún está cargando.

 **Naruto:** Si, 88% realmente es muy lenta esta pagina.

 **Erza:** ¿Están juntos?

 **Lyon:** Baia, Naruto siguió mi consejo.

 **Naruto:** Si, así es. Dile a tu madre que paso mañana a traerla.

 **Mirajane:** OOOOH

 **Lucy:** TDFW!

 **Naruto:** 93% ahí va, ya casi termina :D

 **Lucy:** ¿Cómo? ¿Se congelo otra vez?

 **Gray:** Natsu, tienes que estar bromeando! Dijiste que eras bueno con las computadoras!

 **Natsu:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Natsu:** Noh, dije khe teñia una comfrutadora :v

 **Natsu:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Naruto:** …

 **Lucy:** -_-#

 **Naruto:** Oh! Vea Lucy, ya subió!

 **Gray:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Natsu:** Te dige khe posía hcerlo B)

 **Natsu:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Lucy:** Ehh… Gray, ¿Ya viste bien tu pagina?

 **Naruto:** Hay un pequeño error tipográfico…

 **Gray:** ¡NATSU LO DELETREASTE MAL!

 **Erza:** ¿Qué dice?

 **Lyon:** PIBBAARRIZA~ XD! 🍕

 **Gray:** ¿Qué es "pibba"? ES…

 **Gray:** PIZZAARRIBA~! 🍕

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo a tu sitio no :v

 _Natsu salió del grupo.  
Gray ha agregado a Natsu._

 **Natsu:** …

 **Gray:** ¿Estas huyendo de mí? ¡¿Estas huyendo de mí?! Soy Gray Fullbuster! Gray es mi nombre, soy el más sexi, DEL MUNDO!

 _Gray ha eliminado a Natsu._

 _Visto por todos._

 **Wendy:** Termine de bañarme, ¿Qué paso?

* * *

 **Tambien, quiero recordarles que deben ser un poco más abiertos en cuanto a pedidos se refiere, no tengan miedo, pero honestamente no se pasen con los all x personaje, no se que tiene la gente con los harem y personalmente no me gustan, pero son sus pedidos, asi que se le habra de hacer.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	12. AllxNaruto 20

**Dedicado a the dark paladin 007.**

 **Aclaracion: No tengo ni la menor idea de que Signo es Lucy y el resto, pero la coloque como Escorpio ya que Naruto es Libra y el signo con quien mas compatibilidad tiene libra es con escorpio asi que...**

 **Aguantece :)**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #11**

 **[AllxNaruto]**

 _Erza ha creado el grupo.  
_

 _Erza ha agregado a Naruto.  
Erza ha agregado a Juvia.  
Erza ha agregado a Lucy.  
Erza ha agregado a Kana.  
Erza ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Erza ha agregado a Evergreen.  
Erza ha agregado a Wendy_

 **Erza:** Hey, chicas B)

 **Erza:** Adivinen qué B)

 **Evergreen:** No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, habla ya.1

 **Kana:** Eso, ve al grano :v

 **Mirajane:** Vamos, Erza. Hay quienes tenemos cosas que hacer~

 **Juvia:** Cuánto amor.

 **Lucy:** Te comprendo, Erza ;u;

 **Naruto:** ¿Y esto?

 **Erza:** No me interesa que tengan cosas que hacer, van a escuchar esto :v

 **Mirajane:** leer*

 **Erza:** Ssh

 **Erza:** Acabo de recibir una noticia... Y como ustedes son mis amigas quería contárselos B)

 **Evergreen:** Si pones caritas supongo que no es nada de gravedad.

 **Kana:** Ni de importancia.

 **Wendy:** Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí :v

 **Lucy:** Erza, ¿sucedió algo malo? D:

 **Mirajane:** Mejor ve al grano, Erza.

 **Erza:** No escriban tan rápido y déjenme terminar :v

 **Erza:** Como decía... Tengo pareja B)

 **Wendy:** ¡Oh no! Lucy-san ha contagiado a Erza-san D:

 **Kana:** Esto es grave~ xD

 **Evegreen:** No me digas que tú también crees que puedes ser tu propia pareja, Erza.

 **Wendy:** Ya se lo he dicho a Lucy-san, eso no es posible.

 **Lucy:** NO SOY TAN FOREVER ALONE COMO PARA HACER ESO.

 **Erza:** ¡¿Son idiotas?!

 **Erza:** ¡Esperaba que me felicitaran, y me vienen a decir que tengo el síndrome de Lucy!

 **Lucy:** ¿LE PUSIERON NOMBRE, MALDITAS?

 **Wendy:** Te queremos, Lucy-san

 **Kana:** Jajaja

 **Mirajane:** Lo sentimos, Erza.

 **Evergreen** : No hables en plural.

 **Mirajane:** Lo sentimos todos menos Eve.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Mejor?

 **Evergreen:** Mejor.

 **Juvia:** ¿Y quién es la pareja de Erza-san? (･∀･)

 **Evergreen:** Sí, ¿quién tendrá el "honor" de aguantarte todos los días? :v

 **Erza:** Naruto-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kana:** ¿Qué?

 **Lucy:** ¡¿Eh?! (´д｀)

 **Juvia:** kHÉ

 **Mirajane:** ¿Cómo dices, Erza? :)

 **Wendy:** Eso no es gracioso, Erza-san

 **Erza:** No estoy bromeando...

 **Mirajane:** Espero que lo estés :)

 **Lucy** : ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Naruto-kun me aceptó a mí como su novia! ヽ(｀Д´#)ﾉ

 **Evergreen:** ¿Qué?

 **Juvia:** ¡No jodas, rubia rival amor! fue a Juvia a quien aceptó, Juvia pensaba decírselos después

 **Mirajane:** Creo que hay una confusión. Naruto-kun me dijo que YO soy su novia :)

 **Kana:** Ustedes son las que están confundidas. Es a mí a quien quiere Naruto, él me lo dijo.

 **Evegreen:** ¿Qué?

 **Erza:** Evegreen, no me digas que tú también...

 **Evergreen:** No es como si Naruto también me hubiera dicho eso.

 **Evergreen:** No estoy celosa en lo absoluto.

 **Kana:** No importa qué les haya dicho a ustedes. Yo soy su novia :))

 **Wendy:** Te equivocas, Kana-san :))

 **Erza:** Sigan hablando, pero Naruto prefiere los tomates ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Mirajane:** khé?

 **Juvia:** ¡Erza-san, eso no es cierto! Juvia tiene el screenshot de nuestra conversación y eso comprueba que me quiere a mí ヽ(｀Д´#)ﾉ

 **Lucy:** Según los Horóscopos que Loke me dijo hace tiempo, dijo que Libra y Escorpio son compatibles.

 **Lucy:** Ustedes sigan soñando.

 **Erza:** Al parecer Naruto nos dijo muchas cosas...

 **Wendy:** Hace rato está dejando vistos (´д｀)

 **Kana:** Naruto, ¿por qué no les dices lo que me dijiste a mí antes~?

 **Mirajane:** Naruto-kun, debes aclarar un asunto aquí. Diles quién es tu verdadera novia.

 **Evegreen:** Que claramente soy yo :v

 **Juvia:** ¡Que es Juvia! ヽ(｀Д´#)ﾉ

 **Lucy:** El Horóscopo dice lo contrario.

 **Erza:** Naruto-chan, creí que lo nuestro era especial ;-;

 **Naruto:** Yo...

 **Naruto:** Solo quería ver el mundo arder.

 _Visto_ _._

 **Naruto:** Y solo para que quede claro...

 **Naruto:** Esta conversación va directo a los archivos de la ONU :)

 **Naruto:** Malditas pedofilas.

 _Seis personas han bloqueado a Naruto._

* * *

 **Quiero dejar en claro una cosita ahora...**

 **ESTAN PROHIBIDOS LOS ALLXPERSONAJE HASTA NUEVO AVISO!**

 **Gente no todo el la vida es harem...**

 **Ah y una cosa más, Recuerdan mi fic de "El Guardian de la Nieve"? bueno, tambien pueden pedir hacer conversaciones entre el fandom de KHR.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	13. Grupo 9

**Whatsapp #12**

 **[Natza y Graynaru(?)]**

 _Erza ha creado el grupo._

 _Erza ha agregado a Naruto.  
Erza ha agregado a Natsu._

 **Natsu:** ¡No fue a propósito, Erza! ヽ('Д'；)

 **Erza:** Natsu, en lugar de inventar excusas, mejor dime donde estas :)

 **Naruto:** No tengo idea de que está pasando, pero he escucha mucho escándalo en las calles de Magnolia, ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con ustedes dos?

 **Erza:** Estoy cazando a Natsu, el muy maldito creyó que era bonito comerse mi pastel y luego mentir diciendo que Gray se lo había comido.

 **Natsu:** ¡Pero si fue Gray!

 **Naruto:** Gray no ha ido al gremio hoy, de hecho está conmigo ahora mismo, leyendo esta conversación :)

 **Natsu:** Eh (;ﾟдﾟ)…

 _Erza ha agregado a Gray._

 **Gray:** Deja que te ayude a buscarlo Erza :)

 **Erza:** Cuanta más ayuda mejor :)

 **Naruto:** ¿Entonces para que me habías agregado?

 **Erza:** Estaba pensando que podrías usar tu Byakugan y buscar a Natsu en la ciudad, decirme donde esta y yo después iría a matarlo :)

 **Naruto:** Ya veo :)

* * *

 _Natsu » Naruto._

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a darme si te ayudo?

 **Natsu:** ¡Lo que sea!ヽ('Д'；)

 **Naruto:** ¿De verdad?

 **Natsu:** ¡Sí! Entregaré mi cuerpo si es necesario (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 **Naruto:** No estoy tan desesperado.

 **Naruto:** Después te daré los detalles de lo que quiero, por ahora ve a esconderte detrás de Juanito Herramientas, la ferretería que esta por el parque.

 **Natsu:** Está bien. ¡Gracias! ('∀｀)

* * *

 _En el Grupo._

 **Naruto:** Esta escondido en la Catedral Kardia, lo vi corriendo hacia ahí.

 **Erza:** Gracias :)

 **Gray:** Pensé que le decías "no a la violencia" pero veo que apoyas las cacerías fuertemente :o

 **Naruto:** Gente que le pone el alma :v

 **Gray:** Jajaja

 **Gray:** Por cierto, quieres ir a algún lado?

 **Naruto:** Estamos en el mismo lugar, no necesitas hablarme por aquí.

 **Gray:** Ok.

 _Visto._

 **Erza:** No estaba en la Catedral Kardia…

 **Naruto:** ¿Dije la catedral? Quise decir que salió de ahí y se fue corriendo hacia el gremio.

 **Erza:** ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpida? :)

 **Naruto:** Eso lo hago siempre, pero no viene al caso.

 **Natsu:** OOOH.

 **Gray:** Te acabas de convertir en su segunda víctima, Naruto :v

* * *

 _Natsu » Gray._

 **Natsu:** ¡Gray! Erza matará a Naruto D':

 **Gray:** ¿Y?

 **Natsu:** ¡Ayúdalo!

 **Gray:** Él te está ayudando a ti, ¿cierto?

 **Natsu:** Síヽ('Д'；)

 **Gray:** Yo no me meto con Erza.

 **Natsu:** ¡Haré algo por ti a cambio!

 **Natsu:** Prometo no decirle a la ONU que eres un shotacon y mantienes una relación con un niño ILEGAL.

 **Gray:** Hecho.

* * *

 _En el grupo._

 **Gray:** No puedes hacerle nada a Naruto. Él es el único que sabe dónde está Natsu.

 **Erza:** Sí, bueno...

 **Naruto:** Gray, ¿eres un ángel?

 **Erza:** ¿Están todos confabulados o qué? Naruto, Gray, están traspasando una barrera importante :)

 **Naruto:** No te tenemos miedo, Erza.

 **Gray:** Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme metido.

 **Natsu:** ¡Erza, voy a disculparme! Pero déjame vivirヽ('Д'；)

 **Erza:** Eso no será suficiente. Sal y asume tu responsabilidad.

 **Naruto:** ¿No es suficiente? Las mentiras tienen su utilidad, ¿sabes?

 **Natsu:** ¿Verdad que si? Es cierto!

 **Erza:** Bueno… si son útiles en realidad…

 **Natsu:** Estoy a salvo :´D

 **Naruto:** Pero también dicen que toda acción tiene una reacción.

 **Erza:** ¡Es verdad! Voy a cazarte Natsu!

 **Natsu:** Naruto :´v

 **Naruto:** Pero dicen que todo lo que haces se te regresa…

 **Erza:** Es cierto…

 **Natsu:** …

 **Naruto:** Te lo merecías Natsu, acepta tu castigo.

 **Erza:** SI, estoy de acuerdo!

 **Naruto:** Uno no puede cometer homicidio al aire libre.

 **Erza:** No quiero meter al gremio en problemas…

 **Natsu:** Estoy confundido…

 **Naruto:** ¿No es divertido, Gray?

 **Gray:** Me reí, basta :y

 **Erza:** Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

 **Natsu:** No puedo seguir poniendo en riesgo sus vidas, chicos. Erza, voy a salir y recibiré mi castigo.

 **Erza:** Mejor así. Estoy en el parque.

 _Visto._

 **Gray:** Fui al parque, donde se supone que Natsu y Erza deberían estar, pero no hay rastros de ninguno de los dos.

 **Naruto:** Vamos a buscarlos. Natsu aún me debe algo por cubrirlo.

 _Visto:_

 **Naruto:** Los encontré.

 **Gray:** ¿Dónde están?

 **Naruto:** Están escondidos entre los matorrales, detrás de unos arbustos.

 **Naruto:** Erza se está comiendo a Natsu.

 **Gray:** ¿Qué? :v

 **Naruto:** Están abrazados, y Erza está comiendo del cuello de Natsu :0

 **Gray:** Cúbrete los ojos, Naruto.

 **Naruto:** Oh, ya me vieron.

 **Erza:** :)

 **Gray:** Huye de ahí, Naruto.

* * *

 _Natsu » Erza._

 **Erza:** Ya me encargué de Naruto y Gray.

 **Natsu:** Estuvo cerca D:

 **Erza:** Y los otros idiotas aún creen que fue en serio. No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que todo fue un teatro.

 **Natsu:** Es que tú actúas muy bien, Erza ^^

 **Erza:** Y tú lo has hecho excelente, Natsu. Pedirles ayuda te dio mucha credibilidad.

 **Natsu:** ¿Cuándo les diremos que estamos juntos?

 **Erza:** Esperemos un poco más. Me gusta sentir la adrenalina al tener que escondernos de ellos :)

 **Natsu:** Te amo, Erza ( ˘ ³˘) ❤

 **Erza:** Y yo a ti ❤

* * *

 **Ah y una cosa más, Recuerdan mi fic de "El Guardian de la Nieve"? bueno, tambien pueden pedir hacer conversaciones entre el fandom de KHR.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	14. Grupo 10

**Dedicado a Diego Andres  
Que me había pedido esto a través de mi pagina de facebook.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #13**

 **[Insinuación de Yandere WendyxNaruto y JellalXNaruto]**

 _Natsu ha creado el grupo._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Wendy._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Lucy._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Erza._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Jellal._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Laxus._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Mirajane._

 **Natsu:** ¡Chicoooos!

 **Laxus:** Presiento que una estupidez se acerca.

 **Erza:** Lo de Laxus x2

 **Jellal:** Lo de Laxus x3.

 **Natsu:** ¡Esto es grave, no estoy bromeando!

 **Wendy:** Si no ha usado caritas, hay que creerle.

 **Mirajane:** Es cierto. ¿Qué sucede~?

 **Natsu:** Gracias, chicas. ¡Naruto no ha respondido mis mensajes desde ayer y estoy preocupado!

 **Jellal:** ¿No crees que sólo trata de ignorarte?

 **Natsu:** Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero su última conexión fue ayer a las tres de la madrugada. Y ya saben lo que dicen sobre ese horario... D:

 **Laxus:** Estás exagerando un poco.

 **Erz:** No, yo he oído acerca de eso. Ese horario está maldito D:

 **Mirajane:** ¿Creen que pudo haberle pasado algo a Naruto-kun~?

 **Lucy:** Él no responde mis mensajes tampoco...

 **Natsu:** ¿Lo ven? No creo que también esté ignorando a Lucy. ¡Algo me huele mal!

 **Laxus:** Báñate y se soluciona.

 **Laxus:** Respecto a Naruto, ordenaré a un grupo de gente que vaya a buscarlo.

 **Lucy:** Como cuando ser nieto del maestro finalmente es útil xd

 **Laxus:** Cállate oxigenada.

 **Lucy:** No eres quien para hablar de oxigenados :)

 **Erza:** Acabo de llegar a su casa, he tocado mil veces y no me atiende.

 **Mirajane:** Rompe la ventana, Erza~

 **Wendy:** Esperen, de verdad creo que están exagerando.

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué sucede, Wendy? ¿Haz encontrado algo que tu preciada Charles y su visión futura no puede explicar?

 **Jellal:** ¿O acaso tú sabes algo sobre Naruto de lo que no quieres hablar?

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué? Yo no sé nada.

 **Laxus:** Ya he dado la orden. Si tienes oculto a Naruto se darán cuenta enseguida, Wendy.

 **Wendy:** ¿Es en serio? ¿Me están acusando?

 **Erza:** Ya entré a su casa :v

 **Erza:** Parece que no hay nadie...

 **Mirajane:** ¿Todo está en su lugar~?

 **Erza:** Está todo ordenado.

 **Erza:** ¡CSM! ¡Jellal, deja de llamarlo al celular, casi me da un susto de muerte! :"v

 **Jellal:** Lo siento xd

 **Laxus:** Eso significa que dejó su celular en casa. ¿A dónde iría sin él?

 **Natsu:** Estoy yendo al gremio, tal vez esté ahí.

 **Natsu:** ¡Ah, ya sé!

 _Natsu ha agregado a Gray._

 **Natsu:** ¡Strippeeeer, responde!

 **Mirajane:** Él tampoco se conecta desde ayer~ D:

 **Laxus:** He enviado a otro grupo a buscar a Fullbuster, tal vez esté con Naruto.

 **Wendy:** Esto se está saliendo de control.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Demasiada presión para ti, Wendy? Puedes confesar ahora~

 **Wendy:** ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Voy a ayudar a buscarlo para probarlo. Yo también estoy preocupada.

 **Lucy:** ¿Para probarlo o sabotearnos?

 **Erza:** Alv, me encerré en su habitación :'v

 **Erza:** O... ¿Wendy fue quien me encerró tal vez?

 **Lucy:** ¿En dónde estás ahora mismo?

 **Wendy:** Por Dios... Saliendo de mi casa.

 **Laxus:** Sí, claro. Quieres acabarnos uno por uno y así quedarte solo con Naruto.

 **Mirajane:** Desde un principio quisiste a Naruto-kun solo para ti, ¿verdad~?

 **Natsu:** ¡Llegué al gremio pero no está aquí! D:

 **Laxus:** Enviaré a alguien a revisar la casa de Wendy.

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué?

 **Laxus:** ¿Algún problema? ¿Tal vez tienes a alguien escondido ahí?

 **Natsu:** Pobre Naruto, debe estar asustdglsckavh

 **Jellal:** ¿Natsu?

 **Mirajane:** ¡Wendy tiene a Natsu~!

 **Laxus:** ¿Cuántos más, Wendy? ¿Cuántos más?

 **Wendy:**._.

 **Erza:** Aún quedan tres buscando a Naruto, uno de ustedes es el siguiente D:

 **Laxus:** Atacó sólo a los que dieron su ubicación. Estamos a salvo mientras no sepa en dónde estamos.

 **Wendy:** ¿Se dan cuenta de las incoherencias que dicen?

 **Jellal:** ¿Incoherencias? A mí me parece descabellado que te estés encargando de nosotros para quedarte con Naruto. Jamás lo creí de ti, pero dicen que los callados y calmados son los peores.

 **Wendy:** Precisamente. ¿No serás tú el culpable de todo esto?

 **Jellal:** ¿Qué estás diciendo?

 **Wendy:** Estás haciendo que desconfíen de mí, para que luego no vean venir tu traición.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Es verdad eso, Jellal~?

 **Erza:** Jellal, jamás había desconfiado de ti, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar...

 **Jellal:** ¿Están hablando en serio?

 **Laxus:** Tú siempre tuviste una relación estrecha con Naruto y crees que por eso tienes más ventaja. Y ahora me encuentro con esto...

 **Mirajane:** Hace rato una persona está persiguiéndome~

 **Erza:** ¿En dónde estás?

 **Mirajane:** Buscando a Naruto-kun por el centro~

 **Laxus:** ¿Cómo se ve?

 **Mirajane:** Es un hombre, pero no me da mucha confianza...

 **Laxus:** Ten cuidado, tal vez sea Jellal disfrazado.

 **Jellal:** Yo no estoy por ahí...

 **Wendy:** ¿Ah, sí?

 **Jellal:** ¿Y si realmente eres tú? Aún no estoy seguro de tu inocencia.

 **Erza:** Hijos de playa, ¿alguien podría venir a sacarme de aquí?

 **Lucy:** Espera...

 **Lucy:** Jaja.

 **Laxus:** ¿De qué te ríes?

 **Lucy:** Acabo de recordar algo... Naruto-kun y Gray se fueron unos días a la playa, dormirían en un hotel de por ahí.

 **Lucy:** Me pidió que les avisara porque no podrá responder a los mensajes :D

 **Mirajane:** ...

 **Laxus:** ...

 **Wendy:** Baia, baia.

 **Lucy:** :D

 **Erza:** ... ¿Alguien va a venir a sacarme de aquí?

 _Visto._

 **Erza:** Olvídenlo. Si tiene una ventana rota, también puede tener una puerta rota.

* * *

 **Por si quieren saber qué pasó con Natsu... Se le cayó el celular mientras escribía y se rompió.**

 **No he recibido pedidos!  
Dejen los pedidos! pedidos! pedidos! PEDIDOS!**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	15. Christmas

**Dedicado a todos ustedes.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #14**

 **[Todos x Todos]**

 _Natsu ha creado el grupo._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Wendy._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Lucy._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Erza._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Jellal._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Juvia._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Natsu ha agregado a Naruto.  
Natsu ha agregado a Gray._

 **Natsu:** If you jingle my bells, I'll give you a white christmas 7u7

 **Naruto:** ¿Ni este día dejas de decir estupideces?

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres tocar mis campanas, Naruto?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** Prefiero disfrazarme de reno, gracias.

 **Natsu:** Me alegro que pienses eso, porque tendrás que hacerlo ^^

 **Naruto:** ¿Ah?

 **Lucy:** Es cierto, Naruto-kun, todos prometimos disfrazarnos (^ヮ^)

 **Naruto:** Yo no dije tal cosa.

 **Juvia:** Tal vez quieras que pase cierto video en donde prometes disfrazarte de lo que nosotros queramos, Naruto-sama.

 **Naruto:** No recuerdo nada de eso.

 **Gray:** Si a mí me obligan a disfrazarme, a ti también.

 **Mirajane:** Naruto-kun, dijiste que si Natsu lograba preparar galletas que no tuvieran sabor a carbón, tú te disfrazarías de lo que quisiéramos. Luego nosotros prometimos lo mismo~

 **Naruto:** Ah, sí...

 **Natsu:** Eso les pasa por dudar de mis excelentes capacidades culinarias B)

 **Lucy:** Por poco quemas mi cocina, fue pura suerte que hayas podido prepararlas :v

 **Jellal:** ¡Pido el traje de Santa!

 **Erza:** Ni sueñes, no pienso disfrazarme de duende.

 **Natsu:** ¡Tú te verías bien de reno, Erza! (￣▽￣;)

 **Erza:** A ti deberíamos disfrazarte de regalo.

 **Natsu:** ¿Regalo?

 **Erza:** Podríamos meterte dentro de una caja y no dejarte salir hasta que termine la noche.

 **Jellal:** Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero oírlo cantar de nuevo esta vez.

 **Natsu:** ¡Qué malos! (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san y yo seremos duendes :D

 **Natsu:** ¡Sí! :D

 **Naruto:** No. Yo seré Santa y todos ustedes mis renos.

 **Jellal:** Hey, hey, yo lo reservé primero :v

 **Naruto:** Escoge: un duende o un reno.

 **Jellal:** Prefiero ser el árbol :v

 **Erza:** ¿Puedo disfrazarme de pastel gigante~?

 **Juvia:** Si tienes un traje así, sí.

 **Natsu:** ¡Lushi, tengo una idea!

 **Lucy:** ¿Y?

 **Natsu:** ¡Podríamos usar una carreta! Yo tiraría de ella vestido de reno (Porque ni muerto me subo) y tú serías Santa (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 **Lucy:** ¿Piensas que voy a salir disfrazada?

 **Juvia:** Les tomaré una foto si lo hacen (･∀･)

 **Lucy:** Ahora mucho menos.

 **Mirajane:** Recuerden llevar comida o algo para la decoración de esta noche. Nos vemos en la casa de Gray-kun a las siete.

 **Gray:** wowowow, qué.

 _Visto. 15:20 pm._

 **Lucy:** ¿Puedo invitar a Loke?（´∀｀）

 **Lucy:** Es que no dejara de molestarme si no logro que lo inviten.

 **Erza:** Sí.

 **Naruto:** Otro reno para Santa.

 **Jellal:** Que soy yo ;)

 **Naruto:** A ver para qué fiesta te disfrazas, porque yo no te dejaré entrar.

 **Jellal:** Bromeo, querido Santa :D

 _Visto. 16:40 pm._  
 _Natsu ha agregado a Loke._

 **Loke:** Llevaré alcohol ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** Yo llevaré mi equipo de karaoke (*´∇｀*)

 **Gray:** No, por favor.

 **Jellal:** Me gustó la idea de Erza. Podríamos meterlo dentro de una caja.

 **Naruto:** Apoyo esto.

 **Natsu:** Malos (╥﹏╥)

 _Visto. 17:05 pm._

 **Lucy:** Gray, Loke y yo estamos en tu puerta.

 **Gray:** Ahí voy.

 **Loke:** ¿Quién es ese beio chico que veo en el espejo?

 **Loke:** Oh, soy yo

 **Juvia:** No pensé que te gustaría tanto el traje de reno :0

 **Loke:** Mírame, me queda perfecto B)

 **Gray:** Loke, por poco besas el espejo. Deja de jugar y ven a ayudarme con el decorado.

 **Loke:** Voy~

 **Erza:** Me parece raro que Jellal no haya venido.

 **Jellal:** Sí estoy :v

 **Jellal:** ¿No has visto el hermoso árbol que está en la sala?

 **Erza:** Sí, pero...

 **Erza:** Espera.

 **Erza:** JAJAJAJAJ

 **Erza:** Qué traje tan original xd

 **Jellal :** Cállate, me veo divino :'v

 **Juvia:** Jellal-san, deja el celular, Juvia no puede decorarte si te mueves mucho.

 **Natsu:** JAJAJA ¿Piensas quedarte parado toda la noche?

 **Jellal:** ¿Estás dudando de mi capacidad?

 **Wendy:** ¡Ya quiero que sea la hora del intercambio de regalos! :D

 **Lucy:** Por alguna razón, temo por lo que sea el regalo de Naruto-kun

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ser algo malo? :)

 **Lucy:** Intuición. O tal vez por esa carita homicida, no sé.

 **Juvia:** ¡Terminé con Jellal-san! Ahora voy a ayudarte con tu traje, Gray-sama ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

 **Gray:** No pienso ponerme eso.

 **Mirajane:** Cada vez que te sientas mal vestido de reno, mira a Jellal; él tendrá que quedarse parado toda la noche, vestido de árbol~

 **Gray:** Es cierto. Mira-chan, ayúdame con esto.

 **Mirajane:** ¡Sí! :D

 **Juvia:** ¡Gray-sama Juvia se ofreció primero! (╥﹏╥)

 **Jellal:** Digan lo que quieran, pero yo estoy rodeado de lucesitas y ustedes no :v

 **Naruto:** Aun así, el mejor disfraz sigue siendo el mío.

 **Gray:** ¿Era necesario ese modelaje que hiciste?

 **Naruto:** Para que aprecien mejor mi belleza.

 **Erza:** ¿Quién fue aquella hermosa persona que pensó en mí y trajo pastel de fresa?

 **Jellal:** Yo :v

 **Erza:** Jellal Fernández, eres el primero en ser noticeado por la gran Titania, Erza Scarlet. Felicidades

 **Jellal:** Gracias, Senpai ¿?

 **Natsu:** El sueño de su vida(?

 **Wendy:** ¡Chicos! ¿Por qué no cantamos un poco hasta que sea la hora de la cena? :D

 **Natsu:** ¡Sí, sí, sí! :D

 **Lucy:** ¿Quieren pasar el resto de la noche en una caja?

 **Natsu:** ¡Bien, entonces podemos usar la carreta afuera! :D

 **Lucy:** Bueno, de repente me entraron ganas de cantar algo. ¿Qué dicen?

 **Wendy:** ¡Así se habla, Lucy-san!

 **Juvia** : Eres tan fácil de manejar rival de amor.

 **Natsu:** ¡Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

 **Wendy:** O what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh（´∀｀）

 **Jellal:** A dai or chu agou I thougt I'd teik a raid

 **Naruto:** Esa oración tiene más de diez errores juntos ._.

 **Loke:** No te sorprendas (￣▽￣;)

 **Jellal:** ¿Ahora van a venir a presumir su inglés? :v

 **Erza:** ¿Para qué te doy clases si después escribes así? :v

 **Jellal:** ¿Y tú crees que te he prestado atención? xd

 **Naruto:** Erza, te advertí que era un caso perdido.

 **Jellal:** Hey, recuerda que yo te compré el pastel ;-;

 **Erza:** Ya me lo comí, no vale.

 **Jellal:** ¡¿Los tres?!

 **Erza:** Me sorprende que aún pienses que con tres bastarán.

 **Lucy:** La leyenda dice que si comes demasiado pastel, con el tiempo te convertirás en uno.

 **Erza:** Y aún no veo resultados, me siento engañada.

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué no dejan de hablar incoherencias y vienen a comer?

 **Jellal:** ¿Y yo cómo hago vestido de árbol? ;-;

 _Visto. 23:05 pm._

 **Wendy:** 10 :D

 **Natsu:** 9

 **Lucy:** 8

 **Gray:** ¿Por qué hacen cuenta regresiva? Ni que fuera año nuevo.

 **Mirajane:** 7

 **Erza:** 6

 **Loke:** 55

 **Jellal:** 54

 **Jellal:** Espera, no.

 **Jellal:** Loke, ¿ni contar puedes?

 **Loke:** Estoy viendo doble sin mis lentes ;-;

 **Naruto:** Creo que bebiste de más. Esos son lentes de sol.

 **Jellal:** 4

 **Juvia:** 3

 **Naruto:** Ya son más de las doce, basta.

 **Natsu:** ¡Feliz navidad! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ

 **Wendy:** ¡Feliz navidad, Natsu-san! :D

 **Mirajane:** Feliz navidad~

 **Naruto:** rt.

 **Gray:** x2.

 **Jellal:** x3.

 **Juvia:** Qué secos ;-;

 **Erza:** Merry Christmas.

 **Loke:** Merry Christmas, Erza :)

 **Jellal:** Es navidad, no año nuevo :v

 **Gray:** En serio, eres un caso perdido.

 **Wendy:** Digan sus propósitos :D

 **Naruto:** Los propósitos se dicen en año nuevo...

 **Loke:** Somos tan malos, que vamos en contra de las tradiciones(?

 **Erza:** Bueno, yo me propongo a devolverles todo el dinero que gastaron en mis pasteles.

 **Mirajane:** Todos los años dices lo mismo, y terminamos gastando el doble que el anterior~

 **Erza:** La intención es lo que cuenta.

 **Jellal:** Yo me propongo a llevarme mejor con Naruto ^^

 **Naruto:** Sé que quieres mi amistad absoluta, no te culpo.

 **Jellal:** Y necesitaré mucha fuerza de voluntad y paciencia para eso ^^

 **Natsu:** ¡Yo comeré menos!

 **Lucy:** JAJAJA JAJAJ

 **Gray:** AJAJAJAJA XD

 **Erza:** AJAJAKAJAJAKAJAJALAA

 **Wendy:** Natsu-san, has sido el que más comió hoy xd

 **Loke:** Con traje de árbol y todo.

 **Natsu:** No crean, en ocasiones he comido mucho más.

 **Loke:** Yo me propongo a darle clases de apoyo extra a Jellal. Su inglés podría invocar al diablo uno de estos días.

 **Erza:** No te esfuerces mucho :v

 **Jellal:** No sé si agradecerles o insultarlos…

 **Lucy:** Me da pereza proponerme algo.

 **Juvia:** Podrías intentar vestir decentemente.

 **Lucy:** ¿Tengo que taparme todo el cuerpo?

 **Juvia:** Pues sí.

 **Lucy:** Entonces no~

 **Gray:** Yo me propongo a ser menos violento con Natsu.

 **Natsu:** ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Gray! (っ˘ ³ ˘)っ

 **Gray:** Te golpearé si no me sueltas ahora mismo.

 **Lucy:** Aprovecha ahora, porque ya no podrás hacerlo el año que viene :D

 **Naruto:** Yo me propongo a ser más amable con mis súbditos.

 **Jellal:** Qué amable el llamarnos súbditos :v

 **Naruto:** ¿Lo ven? Estoy mejorando.

 **Erza:** Yo me propongo a gritar y regañarlos menos :D

 **Jellal:** Gracias, soy el dominado más feliz del mundo :')

 **Erza:** ¿Estás bien? Usaste una carita emotiva y no tu jodido pacman D:

 **Jellal:** Gracias, en serio :')

 **Jellal:** Mis oraciones al fin dieron sus frutos :')

 **Juvia:** Juvia no se propone nada, sé que no lo voy a cumplir xd

 **Wendy:** Nadie va a cumplir, en realidad.

 **Naruto:** ¿Y tú no te propones nada?

 **Wendy:** No, eso se hace en año nuevo. Es de mala suerte hacerlo antes.

 **Natsu:** ¿Quién te dijo eso? :o

 **Wendy:** la visión futura de Charles.

 **Jellal:** ._.

 **Naruto:** Bien, ya cenaron, tomaron, ensuciaron, se divirtieron, rompieron una ventana, así que pueden irse.

 **Loke:** ¿No que serías más amable? ;-;

 **Naruto:** El año que viene. Durante lo que queda de este puedo ser tan malvado como quiera :)

 **Jellal:** No tengo problemas con irme pero, ¿debo que recordarles que sigo disfrazado de árbol?

 **Juvia:** Wendy y yo nos retiramos.

 **Wendy:** Nos vemos~

 **Gray:** Vamos, Mira-chan. Ya comienza a hacer frío. Te llevare a casa.

 **Mirajane:** ¡Sí! Adiós, chicos :D

 **Loke:** Adiós, chicos ^^ Vámonos igual, Lucy.

 **Lucy:** Ah, ¿vas a seguirme de vuelta también?

 **Loke:** ¡Qué mala! Pero sí, tu casa queda más cerca así que podría quedarme a dormir ^^

 **Lucy:** Claro, invítate solo.

 **Loke:** ¡Gracias!

 **Natsu:** Erza, vuelve conmigo.

 **Erza:** Lo siento, Natsu, no puedo volver contigo porque tú y yo nunca estuvimos en una relación.

 **Natsu:** nO ME REFIERO A ESO.

 **Natsu:** ¡Que vuelvas conmigo a casa! :v

 **Erza:** Ah, claro. Nos vamos, Naruto-chan.

 **Naruto:** Bien.

 _Visto. 00:57 am._

 **Naruto:** Jellal, te ves como idiota parado ahí en la sala.

 **Jellal:** ... ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el disfraz?

 **Naruto:** Está bien.

 **Jellal:** Y...

 **Jellal:** ¿Podría quedarme a dormir? No quiero volver solo ;-;

 **Naruto:** qué.

 **Naruto:** Bien, pero no toques nada.

 **Jellal:** No te preocupes, no me atraen los chicos.

 **Naruto:** ... Me refería a nada de mi habitación.

 **Erza:** Íbamos a volver por ti, pero parece que no lo necesitas, Jellal ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** Buenas noches ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** Muéranse.

 **Jellal:** x2.

* * *

 **No tengo pensado hacer especial de año nuevo, por lo que decidí hacer uno de navidad al menos. Cualquier cosa, si se me ocurre algo, lo subo ese día.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **Los amo**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	16. Grupo 11

**Dedicado a** **Espectador sombra.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp #15**

 **[ErzaxGrayxMirajane y NaruRomeo]**

 _Gray ha creado el grupo._  
 _Gray ha agregado a Lucy._  
 _Gray ha agregado a Erza._  
 _Gray ha agregado a Romeo._  
 _Gray ha agregado a Mirajane.  
Gray ha agregado a Naruto.  
Gray ha agregado a Natsu._

 **Gray:** Chicos, chicos

 **Gray:** Quiero preguntarles algo :D

 **Lucy:** No, hoy nadie quiere salir, Gray.

 **Jellal:** No, nadie quiere acompañarte a un trabajo hoy :v

 **Natsu:** No, nadie quiere entrenar contigo.

 **Naruto:** No, nadie quiere jugar contigo.

 **Romeo:** Naruto, no sea malo :c

 **Gray:** ... No era nada de eso

 **Mirajane:** ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejan hablar en lugar de decir tanta estupidez junta?

 **Lucy:** ¿Mira-san está enojada?

 **Natsu:** Claro, nos metimos con su stripper :v

 **Erza:** ¿Cómo SU stripper?

 **Mirajane:** De mi propiedad. ¿Lo tienes claro o prefieres que te lo dibuje?

 **Lucy:** UUUH

 **Natsu:** Yo creo que ganará Mira.

 **Lucy:** Tengo fe en Erza.

 **Naruto:** Mirajane vencerá a Erza, estoy seguro.

 **Romeo:** En realidad, creo que Erza-Nee ganará c:

 **Naruto:** ¿Me llevas la contra, Romeo?

 **Romeo:** Eh...

 **Naruto:** Está bien. Si gana Mirajane, tú harás lo que yo quiera durante una semana. Y viceversa si Erza gana.

 **Romeo:** Bien...

 **Natsu:** Yo les apuesto a todos que Gray no jugará baloncesto durante un mes por el dolor de cadera :v

 **Gray:**... ¿Alguien quiere prestarme atención?

 **Mirajane:** Yo

 **Erza:** Yo

 **Mirajane:** Le respondí primero

 **Mirajane:** Cómo te quedas, ¿eh? B)

 **Erza:** Gray no querría a alguien tan inmaduro cerca.

 **Mirajane:** Tú eres muy madura, ¿no? Señorita 'llevo trajes de puta ridículos a todas partes'

 **Erza:** ¡No son trajes de puta!

 **Erza:** Y no quiero recordarte que tu Satan Soul es igual o incluso peor que mis armaduras, zorra.

 **Mirajane:** Lo dice quien tiene una puta armadura de seducción, perra.

 **Romeo:** Bueno, basta. No me gusta que se hagan bullying entre ustedes ;-;

 **Erza:** Ella empezó con el bullyng ):v

 **Mirajane:** Bullying*

 **Mirajane:** Mejor ve a estudiar que mucha falta te hace.

 **Erza:** ¡¿Qué?!

 **Gray:** rt a Romeo ;-;

 **Erza:** Ah, ahora apoyas al mini-Natsu.

 **Mirajane:** Estoy indignada.

 **Naruto:** Gray, mantente al margen. No te acerques a Romeo :)

 **Romeo:** No es necesario, Naruto...

 **Mirajane:** Espera, Naruto, no te metas con Gray.

 **Erza:** Kierez pelear, chivi?

 **Naruto:** Primero escribe bien, luego hablamos.

 **Lucy:** Ya no entiendo nada~

 **Natsu:** Alv, todos contra todos(?

 **Gray:** Yo solo soy una víctima en todo esto ;-;

 **Gray:** Y lo peor es que ya olvidé lo que quería preguntarles…

 **Naruto:** A ver.

 **Naruto:** Mirajane, Erza acaba de decirme por privado que tendrá una cita con Gray esta noche. Deberías hacer algo.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Qué?

 **Erza:** ¿Yo dije eso?

 **Mirajane:** ¿Ahora juegas sucio? No voy a perder contra ti.

 **Naruto:** Erza, Mirajane acaba de decirme que, una vez que Gray ya no pueda verte por tu increíble promiscuidad, lo llevará a otro lado.

 **Erza:** ¡¿Que dijo qué?!

 **Natsu:** Jajajaj

 **Mirajane:** ... ¿?

 **Lucy:** Naruto-kun quiere ver el mundo arder ._.

 **Romeo:** Naruto :c

 **Natsu:** Aprendiste bien, Naruto.

 **Gray:** ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué cita?

 **Romeo:** Gray-Nii-sama, deberías escoger a alguien, sino seguirán peleando.

 **Gray:** Es cierto...

 **Erza:** ¡Gray, ya sabes a quién escoger!

 **Mirajane:** A mí, claramente soy mejor para ti.

 **Gray:** Bueno, estuve pensando...

 **Natsu:** ¿Y no te dolió?

 **Natsu:** jaskjsjakja

 **Lucy:** Ahora no, Natsu.

 **Natsu:** oc

 **Gray:** Decía... que la mejor opción sería...

 **Gray:** Escogerlas a ambas :D

 **Erza:** ¿Ambas?

 **Gray:** ¡Si! ¿Las dos no serían mejor que una sola?

 **Naruto:** Gray, qué goloso(?

 **Natsu:** Cuanto más mejor ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** ¿Eh?

 **Natsu:** Les dije que no podría jugar en un mes B)

 **Romeo:** Bueno... Me alegro de que ya no peleen c:

 **Naruto:** No olvides la apuesta, Romeo.

 **Romeo:** ¿Eh? Pero ninguno de las dos ganó.

 **Naruto:** Eso significa que harás lo que yo quiera durante una semana, y a la siguiente yo haré lo que tú quieras.

 **Romeo:** Pero...

 **Naruto:** Te espero en mi casa en cinco minutos.

 _Naruto salió del grupo._

 **Romeo:**... Tengo miedo ;-;

 **Gray:** R.I.P trasero de Romeo :v

 **Natsu:** Y el tuyo también :v

 **Gray:** ¿Por qué el mío?

 _Visto._

* * *

 **Dejen sus pedidos, gentecchi :v**

 **Los amo**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


End file.
